Glorfindel
by CARMENCHU
Summary: ¡¡¡39º CAPI! La historia de amor de un personaje poco conocido que empieza con la infancia de Arwen y sus hermanos en Rivendel. (no! no podéis libraros de mi! jajaja)
1. Glorfindel

Estaba subido en una roca, una piedra grande, y en su superficie lisa y gris musgo.  
  
La brisa le acariciaba el rostro, su piel blanca y luminosa, siempre radiante de felicidad. Su camisa azul, de mangas alargadas, cuello amplio y vuelto, bordados de plata, su camisa mecía al viento junto con su pelo, sus cabellos de un rubio que recordaba a los rayos del sol en verano. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y profundo, como el cielo cuando se acerca al alba, y algo brillaba en su interior, tal como si fuera una estrella. En su cuello una piedra azulada como su mirar y en uno de sus dedos un anillo.  
  
En la roca gemían las aguas espumosas del río de Rivendel, y sus ojos buscaban a alguien.  
  
-No te preocupes. ¡No tardaré mucho en encontrarte!  
  
Miraba atentamente cada hoja de los arbustos que crecían en las dos orillas del río pero, la persona que buscaba no estaba allí.  
  
Miró a la orilla lejana del otro lado del río. En aquel tramo el surco no era profundo, fácilmente podría cruzarlo a pie.  
  
Y cuando estaba decidido a meterse en el agua sintió algo a su espalda, un pequeño golpe, sin fuerza, pero que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Movió los brazos ampliamente intentando que sus pies no resbalaran en el verde musgo de la roca, pero no pudo evitar caer al agua.  
  
El agua no cubría allí más de un palmo y tumbado en el lecho del río mientras el agua pasaba por encima de él vagamente, aunque sin mojarle del todo apoyó el codo en el suelo y la cabeza en su mano.  
  
-A si que estabas ay...  
  
Arwen reía a su espalda, en la orilla, los pies de su largo vestido en el agua, su pelo ambarino al viento y un pequeño oso de peluche en su mano.  
  
Glorfindel se incorporó rápidamente y la cogió en brazos, alzándola en el aire. Arwen todavía era una niña.  
  
-¡Ven aquí enana!  
  
Arwen gritó mientras se reía y en los brazos de Glorfindel puso cara seria:- Yo no soy una enana...  
  
-¿A no? ¿Y que eres entonces?- dijo Glorfindel sonriendo.  
  
-¡Una elfa muy guapa!  
  
Glorfindel rió: -¿Estas segura?  
  
-¡Sí!  
  
El elfo volvió a reir: -Pues yo creo que esta nariz... - tocó la punta de la nariz de la niña con el índice todavía mojado -¡Esta nariz es igualita a la de un amigo mío enano!  
  
-¡Y tu eres igualito a un orco!  
  
Aquella niña le enternecía. Le dio un beso en la mejilla: -¿Y eso quien lo dice mi niña?  
  
La niña rió -¡Papá!  
  
Glorfindel dejó a Arwen en el suelo mientras reía: -Tendré que hablar yo muy seriamente con tu padre...  
  
Se percató de que estaba chorreando. Se sacudió el pelo y apretó el pañuelo que llevaba en la cintura para que se le quitara el agua.  
  
-Vámonos a casa.  
  
Y con una sonrisa esbozada en los labios cogió a la niña de la mano y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Elrond.  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. os gusta??? Esk a mi Glorfindel me chiflaaaaa!!! Le quierooooo!!!! Y además...si le gustan los niños.... es el hombre de mi vida!!! Derjarme reviews y decirme k kereis k pase en la historia. Estoy pensando en hacerle una novia!!! Ui, no se...... GLORFINDEL ES SOLO MIOOOOO!!!!! MI TESOROOOO!!!! Seria horrible compartirlo con alguien..... k vida tan complicada!!! Muchos besos babosos de Gollum!!!! 


	2. Con Arwen

Los guardias que esperaban en el umbral de la puerta de oro y marfil les abrieron paso y Glorfindel entró, todavía de la mano de Arwen, en la casa del señor de Rivendel.  
  
-Adiós...- dijo la niña entristecida mientras se alejaban por el pasillo. Los guardias de la puerta sonrieron ampliamente. Glorfindel también lo hizo. Detrás de ellos huellas de agua, a cada paso que daban mojaban un tramo de mármol del suelo, haciéndolo todavía más reluciente.  
  
Subieron escaleras y recorrieron pasillos de puertas doradas a ambos lados y llegaron a un corredor más alto de lo normal, con cristaleras de colores por donde penetraba la luz del sol formando arcoiris. Columnas de oro y puertas labradas de plata.  
  
Arwen se soltó de la mano de Glorfindel y se apresuró a empujar hacia abajo el pomo de una puerta a la derecha, demasiado fuerte para sus pequeñas manos.  
  
-Tienes razón. Debes de ser solo una elfa chiquitina, porque los enanos son más fuertes que tú.- en sus palabras de voz cristalina se reflejaba su eterna alegría.  
  
La niña le sacó la lengua mientras Glorfindel ponía su mano, grande y protectora en el pomo, encima de las dos de Arwen, y empujaba para abajo, abriendo la puerta.  
  
En la sala había una cama grande, de cabecero de madera tallada y suaves colchas bordadas encima.  
  
Glorfindel cogió de las axilas a la niña y la elevó en el aire para posarla de pie encima de la cama.  
  
Él no era solo un amigo de su padre, habían sido, desde que la niña nació, casi como un tío y una sobrina, incluso podrían haber pasado como hermanos que se llevaban varios años de diferencia, muchos incluso en la medida de los elfos.  
  
Notó que el vestido de Arwen seguía húmedo, se lo sacó por la cabeza y le puso un camisón.  
  
La niña le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz como forma de darle las gracias.  
  
-De nada mi niña.- y le dio una abrazo contento.  
  
Arwen le cogió de la camisa azul y tiró de ella, aún subida en la cama Glorfindel era alto para ella: -Tú sigues mojado...  
  
-No importa, cuando llegue a mi casa me cambiaré, no hace frío.  
  
La niña volvió a tirar de la camisa: -Pero mamá dice que si uno esta mojado se puede resfriar.  
  
Glorfindel sonrió enternecido ante los puros pensamientos de la niña. Los niños son siempre los más sinceros del mundo, todo lo que piensan se refleja en sus caras, y aquella sinceridad le agradaba verdaderamente.  
  
Giró levemente la cabeza de dorados cabellos hacia un lado y miró a los ojos grises de la niña, intentando hacerla entender: -Pero no tengo aquí mi ropa, Arwen.  
  
La niña bajó la cabeza admitiendo que Glorfindel tenía razón. Se quedó pensativa un rato y luego hablo mientras se bajaba de la cama y cogía de la mano a Glorfindel, intentando que la siguiera.  
  
-¡Ven!  
  
-¿A dónde quieres que valla?  
  
-¡Tú ven!  
  
Y Glorfindel siguió por detrás a la niña que le oprimía la mano.  
  
Le guió sin hablar por más pasillos y escaleras, perdiéndose entre la grandeza y la imponencia de la casa de Elrond y en un pasillo dorado se metieron por una puerta de oro y más grande de lo normal, como la altura de su pasillo, incluso más alto que el otro corredor.  
  
En la habitación había un balcón grande que daba a la cascada de Rivendel y apoyada en una de sus paredes una cama de matrimonio con dosel.  
  
Arwen dejó su oso de peluche en la cama, soltó la mano de Glorfindel y abrió arduamente las puertas de un gran armario de caoba que apoyaba cerca de la chimenea encendida.  
  
-Te puedes poner algo de esto.- Y tiró fuertemente de la ropa que colgaba de las perchas de plata.  
  
-¿Sabes, mi niña? No creo que a tu padre le guste mucho que un orco feo como yo se ponga su ropa...- dijo riendo y acercándose a la pequeña figura de Arwen, al pié del armario.  
  
La niña alzó los brazos y le tiró de la camisa para que se agachara. Quería contarle un secreto.  
  
Glorfindel se puso de cuclillas a su lado y acercó el oído.  
  
Arwen susurró: -Creo que papá necesita gafas...  
  
Glrofindel no pudo evitar una carcajada.  
  
-¿Por qué?- risa en su voz.  
  
-Porque tu eres más guapo que un orco.  
  
Glrofindel frotó su nariz con la de Arwen y sonrió, con la boca y con los ojos.  
  
Se levantó y cogió una camisa de las perchas y la apoyó en la cama, junto al osito de Arwen.  
  
Se desató el pañuelo que llevaba en la cintura y se cogió el borde de su camisa azul, dispuesto a quitársela hasta que se percató de que Arwen seguía allí.  
  
-Una niña no debería ver esto...  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque...- pensó durante unos segundos: -¡Un orco desnudo da mucho miedo!  
  
La niña rió, sabia que le tomaba el pelo: -¡No me chivaré a papá si tienes pelos!  
  
Glrofindel volvió a sonreír y se dio la vuelta mientras se quitaba la camisa y susurraba: -Tu padre me matará por darte un mal ejemplo...  
  
Se puso la camisa de Elrond y se volvió a atar su pañuelo a la cintura.  
  
-Anda, vámonos antes de que tu papá nos descubra.  
  
En el fondo Glorfindel era como un niño, innumerables años les diferenciaban al uno del otro solo en el tiempo que cada uno había vivido, pero en lo profundo del alma sentían cada uno igual. Con la misma intensidad y sinceridad de un niño, y aún en los ojos de Glorfindel brillaba aquella luz que solo contienen los más pequeños, el brillo que llevaba Arwen en su iris plata.  
  
Y Arwen cogió su osito.  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	3. Los hijos de Elrond

El sol había ya descendido hasta el lindero del horizonte, hasta las cimas más altas de las montañas, y empezaba a desaparecer. A través de la ventana se pudo ver por fin aquel primer punto blanco de luz en el cielo naranja, la primera estrella de la tarde que brillaba en la lejanía.  
  
Los hijos de Elrond estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa grande y rectangular del comedor de la casa del señor de Rivendel y Glorfindel les acompañaba.  
  
Nadie más estaba allí. Raramente los niños de aquella casa comían o cenaban junto a su padre.  
  
Demasiados asuntos y visitas tenía el señor de Rivendel, cada noche y cada mediodía como para atenderles. Realmente aquellos niños no conocían lo que era realmente un familia.  
  
Entraban sirvientes de vez en cuando por las grandes puertas doradas del comedor con bandejas y comida e intentaban que todo allí estuviera reluciente para la cena que se serviría más tarde para los adultos.  
  
La mesa era muy amplia, varios invitados se sentaban allí todos los días venidos desde lugares lejanos, pero ahora sólo ellos cinco sentaban en la tabla alargada de oro y plata, en sillas de marfil.  
  
(Sí, ya se k os debo una explicación.... es k en la otra historia que tengo por allí dije que Arwen tenía un hermano más mayor aún que los que se citan en el libro. Más tarde muere en una batalla en la que le mata....Aragorn... Pero sin querer eh!!! K mi Aragorn no es un asesino!! Y menos de sus cuñados... ay pobrecito... a si k aquí son cuatro hermanitos!)  
  
El mayor de los cuatro hermanos llevaba una tiara de oro en la frente, y en el centro una gema verde: Elroyënath.  
  
Él era ya un adolescente, su altura llegaba casi a igualar la de Glorfindel y el pelo era moreno y oscuro como el de su padre, corto, no le llegaba a los hombros, pero abundante y ondulado. Y en sus ojos el mismo mirar de nube de sus hermanos, donde aquel brillo de inocencia que solía tener cuando era un niño había ya desaparecido, dando paso a una mirada melancólica y sería, como la de su padre.  
  
En la mesa, cerca del plato de Arwen, descansaba su inseparable osito, y con una cuchara mal cogida y grande para su boca sorbía la sopa.  
  
-¡No hagas esos ruidos al beber la sopa, enana!- Elladan la miraba desde su plato.  
  
-¡Cállate!  
  
-Papá te ha dicho varias veces que eso no se hace.  
  
-Elladan, tu hermana es pequeña...  
  
Elroyënath hablo con su voz todavía no del todo masculina pero con su forma de pronunciar las palabras semejó más a la de un adulto:- No te molestes en hacer que dejen de pelear Glorfindel, son así todas las noches.  
  
Su mirada gris volvió a posarse en su plato y se llevó la cuchara de plata a la boca.  
  
Glorfindel sonrió.  
  
Elrohir removía su sopa allí cerca.  
  
-¿Que te pasa? ¿no tienes hambre?  
  
-No me gusta la sopa...  
  
-Pero hay que comer de todo Elrohir.- Glorfindel acercó sus labios al oído del niño y susurró: -No te preocupes, luego te daré un bollo.  
  
-Les malcrías Glorfindel...- Elroyënath le miraba con una sonrisa entre ironía y reprobación: -¡A mí no me dabas tantas porquerías cuando era pequeño!  
  
-Es que tu eras más listo.  
  
Elrohir miró los ojos azules de Glorfindel con una sonrisa: -¡Yo no soy tonto!  
  
-¡Ni yo!- saltó Elladan desde su asiento.  
  
-¡¿A ti también te da bollos?!  
  
-¡Sí! ¡Y rellenos de chocolate!  
  
-¡Oye Glorfindel, a mi no me los das con chocolate!  
  
Glorfindel ya no sabia que responder mientras sonreía: -Porque se me habrían acabado aquel día...  
  
Arwen habló por detrás de su plato de donde sorbía sopa: -¡Sí, pero a mi me da más que a vosotros porque soy su preferida!  
  
-¿Ves como les malcrías?- Elroyënath empezó a sonreír aún más viendo la situación en la que estaba metida Glorfindel.  
  
Elladan y Elrohir empezaron a meterse con su hermana.  
  
-¡No es verdad! ¡Glorfindel no querría estar con una enana como tú!  
  
-¡Pues sí!  
  
-¡Pues no! ¡Porque a demás de eso eres una pesada!  
  
-¡Sí! ¡Solo haces preguntas estúpidas!  
  
-¡No es verdad! ¡Sois unos orcos feos!  
  
-¡Y tu eres una asquerosa pies infectos!  
  
-¡Elladan! ¡No vuelvas a llamar así a tu hermana!- Glorfindel se levantó de su sitió y fue a coger a Arwen en brazos que acababa de empezar a llorar.  
  
Elladan se echó hacia atrás tras la objeción de Glorfindel. Aquel elfo les daba a todos mucho respeto.  
  
-Pero... ella nos ha llamado orcos feos, y...  
  
-Eso no es una excusa Elladan. Arwen es pequeña y los hermanos nunca deberían pelearse.  
  
Apartó el pelo de la cara de Arwen y le secó las lagrimas: -Venga mi niña, ya pasó, no llores.  
  
Elladan no pudo soportarlo: -¡Lo que pasa es que la prefieres a ella en vez de a nosotros!  
  
Glorfindel le miró de repente y con ojos serenos : -Sabes que eso no es verdad, Elladan.  
  
Y el niño, ya no tan niño después de todo, aunque tratado como tal siendo siempre el segundo en todo detrás de su hermano mayor y ahora también tratado inferiormente por su hermana pequeña, salió con ira en los ojos de la habitación dando un portazo.  
  
Glorfindel dejó a Arwen con cuidado en el suelo e intentó seguirle pero Elroyënath se levantó mirándole con sus ojos grises: -Déjalo, iré yo.  
  
Y salió por la puerta por donde había salido su hermano.  
  
Glorfindel suspiró: -En vaya líos me metéis...  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. povechita Arwen!!! K cruel soy.... pero... esk se ha levado a nuestro Argorn!!! Eso no se lo podemos permitir!!! Y..... y el hermanito mayor de Arwen..... k??? Le elegimos súper guapo??? Siiii!!! Porque todos los elfos son una monada!!! Y si encima tiene el pelo corto.... pues variamos!!! =P BESOS BABOSOS DE GOLLUM A TODOS!!! 


	4. Un cuento para dormir

-¡Cuéntame un cuento!  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¡Un cuento para dormirme!  
  
-Ui mi niña, pero es que es ya tarde y...  
  
-¡Por favor! Solo uno...  
  
Arwen miró con sus ojos grandes a Glorfindel, suplicante. Glorfindel no podía negarle nada.  
  
-Bueno... Vamos a ver...- y se sentó a los pies de la cama cruzando las piernas mientras desviaba sus ojos para pensar en una buena historia para la niña.  
  
-Èrase una vez un elfo...  
  
-¿Cómo tu?  
  
Glorfindel sonrió: -Sí, como yo. ...que un día iba paseando por el bosque y se encontró a una elfa muy guapa.  
  
-¿Como yo?  
  
-¡Sí!- tocó la punta de la nariz de Arwen con el dedo: -Como tú, pero más mayor.  
  
¿Y que pasó?  
  
-Pues...- Glorfindel buscó las palabras -...que comenzaron a hablar y, sin darse cuenta se enamoraron.  
  
-¿Y se daban besos?  
  
-Sí, porque se querían mucho.  
  
-A mi no me gustan los besos que se dan mamá y papá...  
  
Glorfindel rió: -Pero llegó un día en el que ella tenía que volver a su casa, y ella vivía muy lejos...  
  
-¿Más lejos que Galadriel y Celeborn?  
  
-Mucho, mucho más lejos, al otro lado del mar.  
  
-¿Del mar?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Cómo es el mar, Glorfindel? ¿Lo has visto?  
  
-Sí, lo vi una vez...- y los ojos azules de Glorfindel se perdieron en recuerdos: -Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.  
  
"El caso es que, antes de que ella se fuera le regaló un colgante para que no se olvidaran nunca y se prometieron que algún día volverían a verse. En una orilla o en otra del océano.  
  
-¿Y se volvieron a ver?  
  
-¡Sí! El elfo la esperó durante mucho, mucho tiempo y un día, cuando supo que verdaderamente ya no tenía nada que hacer en su casa, llenó una bolsa con sus cosas y fue hacia el mar. Se montó en un barco y llegó hasta la casa de su amada.  
  
"El elfo le enseñó el colgante que ella le había regalado para enseñarle que nunca se había olvidado de ella y vivieron felices por siempre jamás. Glorfindel perdió su mirada en nuevos pensamientos y se le oyó susurrar: -En las tierras imperecederas...  
  
Arwen contenta preguntó: -¿Y tuvieron muchos hijos?  
  
Glorfindel parpadeó saliendo de su mente y volvió a mirar a Arwen mientras sonrreía: -Sí, un niño y una niña, y la niña era tan guapa como tú.  
  
Arwen se acostó viendo que el cuento había terminado y sonrió mientras Glorfindel le arropaba y le daba un beso de buenas noches en la frente.  
  
-Y ahora a dormir, mi niña.  
  
El elfo sopló la vela que alumbraba con un fuego azul en la mesa de noche y abrió la puerta para irse.  
  
-¡Hasta mañana!  
  
-¡Hasta mañana, mi niña!  
  
Y aún en la penumbra pudo verse brillar en su pecho un colgante del color de sus ojos cuando Glorfindel cerró la puerta.  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. ¿¿¿Habéis adivinado ya quien es el elfo de la historia??? Creo k en este fic va a haber mucho amooooor!!! Espero k os guste!!! Es k yo soy muy romanticona..... Dejarme riviews porfa, porfa!!!! Y...... muchos, muchos besos!!! Ya sabéis... de los babosos que me enseño a hacer Gollum!!! 


	5. La última habitación del pasillo

Se oía mucho murmullo de gentes por el pasillo iluminado por farolillos de llamas azules. Se empezaban a reunirse para la cena en la casa de Elrond.  
  
Glorfindel estaba invitado aquella noche a cenar, podía quedarse siempre que quisiera en aquella casa, y comenzó a caminar por el amplio pasillo de columnas de mármol hacia el comedor.  
  
Algo le carcomía la mente, le preocupaba el hecho de que los niños de aquella casa pensaran que él tenía un preferido entre ellos. Le preocupaba haber despertado envidia en las mentes limpias de aquellos niños, envidia hacía un hermano. Supo que tenía que hacer algo.  
  
Llegó al descansillo de unas altas escaleras, pero no bajó por ellas, dio la vuelta y volvió a recorrer el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Arwen, pero esta vez con un paso más decidido y veloz.  
  
Pasó la habitación de la niña, y muchas columnas y tapices, paso tras todas las luces frías de la noche que mutaban a través de los cristales de colores de las vidrieras y llegó al final, a una puerta dorada de insignias de plata.  
  
Se detuvo un momento ante ella y tocó su madera retocada con los nudillos, llamando a la puerta: -¿Elroyënath? Soy Glorfindel.  
  
Una voz distante al otro lado de la puerta: -Adelante.  
  
Glorfindel giró el pomo lenta y cuidadosamente y asomó su cabeza por la puerta semiabierta.  
  
-Pasa- Elroyënath estaba sentado en un escritorio, rodeado de papeles, absorto mientras rellenaba pergaminos con escritura élfica.  
  
Glorfindel entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin hacer ruido.  
  
-¿Co... como esta Elladan?  
  
Elroyënath no le miró, siguió encima de sus papeles escribiendo con su pluma: -Se le pasará.  
  
-¿Crees que debería hablar con él?  
  
-No.- dijo rápidamente pero sereno: -No ahora. Mañana será mejor.  
  
Mojó la pluma en el tintero.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-No hay de que.- Elroyënath siguió escribiendo.  
  
-Hasta mañana.- salió de la boca trémula de Glorfindel mientras abría la puerta, todavía incomodo por lo que había provocado aquella noche, mientras los hijos de Elrond cenaban.  
  
-Namarië.  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. gracias por los reviews!!! Os kiero muuuuucho!!! MUUUUUUAK!!! Dejarme más que me encantan!!!! Esta parte en un pokillo cortita y rollo pork no pasa na... pero ya veremos k pasa luego... jejejeje oye.... una pregunta: el papi de Legolas se llama Tharanduil o me lo estoy inventando??? Contestar pliiis!!! BESOS!!! 


	6. Thranduil

Glorfindel bajó las escaleras donde antes se había detenido, pasó pasillos y salas y llegó al comedor donde había estado acompañando a los niños en su cena.  
  
Abrió la puerta pesada, mucho más grande que la de las demás salas y entró.  
  
La gente ya se había sentado alrededor de la comida, en todas las sillas de marfil, y el señor de Rivendel en el centro.  
  
-Perdón por llegar tarde, espero no interrumpir nada.  
  
-Aiya Glorfindel, no te preocupes, siéntate.- dijo Elrond con la misma expresión de Elroyënath delatando que de verdad era su padre.  
  
Glorfindel se sentó en una silla vacía, delante de él un plato de plata con bordes de oro, idéntico a los que habían utilizado los hijos del señor de Rivendel para cenar antes.  
  
-Estábamos celebrando la venida de Thranduil a Rivendel, parece ser que se quedará un tiempo.- Elrond miró con ojos sonrientes a Glorfindel.  
  
-¿Thranduil?  
  
Desde una de las cabeceras un elfo habló: -Parece mentira que pasen sólo unos cientos de años y ya no me reconozcas, Glorfindel.  
  
Glorfindel sonrió ampliamente por la sorpresa mientras se levantaba de su silla: -¡Parece que hayan pasado miles!  
  
Se acercó a Thranduil y le dio la mano amistosamente: -¡Bienvenido!  
  
El elfo se impresionó: -¿Sólo me das la mano? Conociéndote...- se detuvo en mitad de la frase, Glorfindel le daba también la bienvenida con un abrazo.  
  
Rió: -¡Conociéndote sabía que me darías un buen abrazo!  
  
-¡Soy muy predecible!- dijo Glorfindel alegre mientras volvía a su sitio.  
  
-No lo creas...- Elrond le miró con sus ojos serios: -Nunca has llegado tarde a un banquete, por lo menos en uno en el que estuviera yo presente.  
  
-Es que Arwen... quería que le contara un cuento para dormir.  
  
Las gentes que allí había cenando sonrieron mientras escuchaban.  
  
Pero la madre de la niña, la dama de Rivendel, fue la que más sonrió: -Siempre le has tenido mucho afecto.- comentó orgullosa y serena.  
  
Glorfindel no pudo evitar sonrojarse: -Me encanta la pureza del mirar de un niño.  
  
-¡Y aún así, me los mimas demasiado!- dijo Elrond alzando la voz desde su asiento. No estaba enfadado, pero pretendía que Glorfindel lo pensara.  
  
Su mujer le dio una palmada en el hombro: -Por favor Elrond, no te pongas sarcástico...  
  
La gente rió.  
  
-Glorfindel tiene razón en estar con los niños, su brillo de sinceridad en los ojos realmente atrapa.  
  
-Sí, pero yo tengo cuatro, tú sólo uno. Criar de cuatro hijos conlleva mucha responsabilidad, querido Tharanduil.  
  
-¡¿Tienes un hijo?!- Glorfindel no creía lo que oía.  
  
-¡Sí, un buen heredero del Bosque Negro y se parece mucho a mi!  
  
-¡Entonces será muy cabezota!- dijo Elrond desde su asiento. Las personas invitadas rieron con él.  
  
Thranduil no le hizo caso y miró a Glorfindel: -Ha venido conmigo, mañana te lo presentaré.  
  
-Estaré encantado.  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	7. Las cenizas del fuego

La cena se prolongó hasta muy entrada la noche, entre risas y anécdotas de cada uno de los invitados, y concluyó cuando el fuego azulastro de la chimenea empezó a apagarse.  
  
Los invitados poco a poco fueron saliendo del comedor a medida que cada uno se sentía cansado y al cabo de las horas sólo quedaron Elrond y Glorfindel, en frente de las brasas incandescentes.  
  
-Es ya tarde Glorfindel, puedes quedarte a dormir esta noche aquí y mañana volver a tu casa.  
  
-Te lo agradezco pero preferiría no quedarme esta noche, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes de hacer todavía.  
  
-Como quieras.  
  
Elrond se levantó de su silla y fue hacia la puerta: -Creo que yo también me voy a dormir. Buenas noches. Por cierto ¡bonita camisa!  
  
-Buenas noches.  
  
Y después de sonreír los ojos de Glorfindel se perdieron en el calor de los restos del fuego, recordando momentos pasados.  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	8. Un regalo de amigo a amigo

-Elladan, ¿puedo pasar?  
  
-¿Quien es?- preguntó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
-Glorfindel...  
  
-Entonces no.  
  
-¿Por qué?- Glorfindel empezaba a desesperarse.  
  
-¡Porque no!  
  
Glorfindel suspiró: -Elladan, en serio, no te comprendo.  
  
Se movió despacio el pomo dorado de la puerta y se abrió en un hilo donde apareció un ojo gris, brillante y triste: -Porque ya no me tratas como antes...  
  
Glorfindel se agachó y le puso la mano en el hombro, como se hacía entre los adultos.  
  
-¿Por qué piensas eso...?  
  
Elladan se irguió: -¡¿Acaso no es obvio?!- se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos.  
  
-Que yo haga caso también a vuestra hermana no quiere decir que os trate distintamente. Elladan... siento mucho lo que te dije ayer. Pero...  
  
-¡¿Pero?! ¡¿Vas a admitir ya que la prefieres a ella en vez de a nosotros?!  
  
Glorfindel le cogió de la barbilla y le hizo darse la vuelta: -Mírame. Mírame a los ojos. ¿Te ves en mi pupila?  
  
Elladan no supo que responder.  
  
-¿Has cambiado verdad? Hoy no eres igual que ayer y mañana no serás igual que hoy. Todos cambiamos por fuera. Pero si tú no cambias aquí...- Glorfindel puso un dedo en la parte izquierda del pecho de Elladan, en su corazón: -Si tú no cambias aquí yo seguiré queriéndote.  
  
Parecía un término demasiado abstracto para un niño pero Elladan lo comprendió y los labios se trasformaron en una sonrisa.  
  
Entonces Glorfindel se vio envuelto en un profundo abrazo, con tanta fuerza que tuvo que equilibrarse para no caer al suelo, y él también le abrazó.  
  
-Venía también a darte esto.  
  
Elladan se irguió: -¿Qué?  
  
Glorfindel llevaba en la mano un arco no muy grande, fabricado seguramente para un niño, y de aspecto antiguo pero no por eso mal cuidado.  
  
-Me lo regaló mi padre, hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando pensó que yo seguía teniendo aspecto de niño, pero que en mi interior ya había madurado. Quiero que te lo quedes tú.  
  
Elladan estaba maravillado: -¿Para mí?  
  
Estaba a punto de cogerlo pero algo se lo impidió: -Pero, Glorfindel, es tuyo. No... no puedo aceptarlo...  
  
Glorfindel le sonrió como sólo él sabía hacer: -Considéralo un regalo de amigo a amigo.  
  
Elladan lo cogió entre sus manos y lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos, aún no creyéndose que fuera para él, y desvió su mirada de nuevo al azul intenso de los ojos de Glorfindel: -Gracias.  
  
-De nada.  
  
Glorfindel se puso de nuevo en pie y enmarañó el pelo del niño: -¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! ¡Pero no te los comas todos de golpe o te dolerá la tripa!  
  
Y le dio un paquete que llevaba atado al cinturón antes de desaparecer por una de las esquinas, ribeteadas de oro, de los pasillos de la casa del señor de Rivendel.  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	9. Aiya, Legolas

Thranduil llevaba a un niño en brazos, las pequeñas manos alrededor de su cuello y una melena todavía no muy larga pero rubia como la arena de una playa volaba con el viento en el rostro del elfito.  
  
Glorfindel se levantó del banco de piedra del jardín de Elrond al verles llegar. El señor de Rivendel iba detrás de ellos y Elrohir y Arwen jugaban con las flores del prado, cercano al río.  
  
Thranduil dejó al niño en el suelo. No era mucho más alto que Arwen, casi de la altura de Elrohir y sus ojos azules todavía somnolientos por el cansancio del largo viaje realizado desde su casa.  
  
-Este es mi hijo Legolas.- dijo Thranduil orgulloso.  
  
Glorfindel se agachó hasta tener su cabeza a la altura del niño y sonrió: -¡Aiya, Legolas!  
  
Legolas le miró tímidamente echándose el pelo detrás de las orejas puntiagudas: -Aiya...  
  
Le acercó la mano: -Yo soy Glorfindel.  
  
El niño le dio la mano fuertemente y agitando mucho el brazo, contento de hacer lo que hacían los mayores, y le sonrió.  
  
-¡Elrohir! ¡Arwen!  
  
Los niños dejaron de jugar al otro lado del jardín y fueron corriendo hacia los árboles desde donde les llamaba su padre.  
  
Arwen iba con su osito en la mano y al llegar se abrazó fuertemente a una pierna de Elrond: -¡Papá!  
  
-Aiya, princesa.- y a Elrond, bajo su máscara siempre seria se le vio sonreír débilmente.  
  
Elrohir apareció un poco después y se sorprendió de ver a un niño extraño en su jardín. Estaba acostumbrado a ver elfos mayores, amigos de su padre, pero no a ver niños desconocidos.  
  
-¿Y este quien es?  
  
Glorfindel se puso las manos a la espalda y sonrió como solía hacerlo.  
  
Thranduil le dio a su hijo una palmada en la espalda. Legolas miró de reojo a su padre y luego a Elrohir y convencido habló: -Me llamo Legolas y este es mi papá.  
  
Arwen le miró al soltarse de la pierna de su padre y se puso contenta: -¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?  
  
-¡Sí!  
  
-¡Ven!  
  
Elrohir le cogió de la mano y fueron los tres corriendo hacia el prado, cerca del río.  
  
-¿Verdad que se parece a mí?  
  
Glorfindel seguía sonriendo, con los labios y los ojos: -¡Es tu viva imagen!  
  
Y Thranduil sonrió más alegremente que nunca.  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	10. Un osito y muchas magdalenas

Estaban los tres jugando en el prado y construían un castillo con piedrecitas del río.  
  
-¡Este es el castillo del rey y aquí vienen los orcos a destruirlo!  
  
-¡No! ¡Este es el castillo de una princesa!  
  
-¡¿Qué dices enana?! ¡Cállate! ¡Tu no entiendes de castillos!  
  
-¡Claro que sí! ¡En los castillos viven las princesas!  
  
-¡Valla tontería! ¡Los castillos son de caballeros valientes!  
  
A Legolas se le ocurrió una idea para que los hermanos dejaran de discutir: -¿Y por qué no hacemos que en este castillo viven caballeros y princesas todos juntos?  
  
-¡Porque los caballeros no quieren estar con princesas enanas como Arwen!  
  
-¡Ni las princesas con orcos feos como tú!  
  
Elrohir y Arwen se sacaron mutuamente la lengua y el hermano mayor levantó un brazo y señaló al cielo con cara de sorpresa: -¡Mira Arwen!  
  
La niña se dio la vuelta buscando lo que Elrohir señalaba: -¿Qué?  
  
-¡Allí, mira! ¡Un caballo volando!  
  
Elrohir cogió la mano de Legolas y le llevó corriendo detrás de unos arbustos mientras Arwen seguía mirando al cielo: -Pues... yo no veo nada...  
  
La niña se dio la vuelta y vio que ni su hermano ni Legolas estaban ya allí.  
  
-¡Eres tonto Elrohir! ¡Me has mentido!  
  
Y se volvió a sentar para terminar el castillo: -Pero no me importa porque ahora este castillo será de una princesa muy guapa.  
  
Elrohir susurró detrás del seto: -¡Bah! ¡Quédate con tu castillito birrioso! ¿Sabes tirar con arco?  
  
-¡Sí! ¿Jugamos?  
  
-¡Sí! ¡Corre! Yo te prestaré un arco. ¡Mi papá tiene muchos!  
  
Legolas siguió a Elrohir por el jardín y el niño le guió por pasillos y escaleras cuando entraron en la casa de Elrond hasta que llegaron a un patio de marfil, plata y alabastro, con columnas labradas y a su alrededor enredaderas verdes.  
  
En una esquina había flechas, arcos y carcaj de varios tipos y formas y al fondo del patio unas dianas de amplio tamaño, de color azul y blanco.  
  
-¡Toma! Tú coge este arco y estas flechas.  
  
-¡Gracias!  
  
-Pero... necesitamos una presa como las de verdad... ¡como las que cazan los soldados de mi papá en el monte! Espera aquí un momento.  
  
Y Elrohir salió corriendo del patio dejando a Legolas sólo acompañado por arcos, flechas y carcaj aunque no tardó mucho en volver, con Arwen detrás, gritando.  
  
-¡Legolas! ¡Ya tenemos presa!  
  
-¡Devuélveme mi osito!  
  
-¡Ni hablar! ¡Nos hace falta para practicar con las flechas!  
  
-¡Pero es mío!  
  
-¡Pues te aguantas!  
  
Arwen empezó a llorar mientras Elrohir ataba con una cuerda al oso en una de las dianas.  
  
-¡Ya esta! Legolas, te cedo los honores.  
  
Legolas tensó su arco, estaba contento, nunca había probado a cazar, y menos a un oso, aunque este fuera de peluche, y estaba dispuesto a disparar pero... Arwen estaba llorando.  
  
Miró al oso, miró a Arwen y volvió a mirar al oso, atado a la diana, y Elrohir expectante.  
  
Dejó caer la flecha y el arco al suelo y fue corriendo a desatar al osito.  
  
-¡Toma!  
  
Arwen tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero sonrió: -¡Gracias!- y abrazó fuertemente a su oso.  
  
-¡Legolas! ¡se suponía que tenías que disparar al oso! ¡No devolvérselo a la enana!  
  
Y resultó que Glorfindel pasaba por allí y se asomó a la puerta del patio abierta: -¿Pero que...?  
  
Se acercó a los niños y vio que los ojos de Arwen estaban rojos.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
Elrohir se apresuró: -¡Fue idea suya!- y señaló a Legolas.  
  
-¡No es verdad! ¡Te inventaste tú lo de la presa!  
  
-¡Eres un mentiroso Elrohir! ¡Legolas es bueno!  
  
-¡Tú te callas enana!  
  
-¡Ei, ei, ei! ¡Tranquilidad! Uno por uno.- Glorfindel no podía evitar seguir riendo con su eterna alegría.  
  
-Elrohir me quitó el osito para jugar con el arco, pero Legolas es bueno y me lo devolvió.  
  
Glorfindel meneó la cabeza de un lado para otro cruzándose de brazos: -¡Pero mira que hacéis trastadas...!  
  
E inmediatamente saltó: -¿Os gustan las magdalenas?  
  
Los tres niños movieron la cabeza de arriba abajo contentos.  
  
Y de los labios sonrientes de Glorfindel salió: -¡Yo invito!  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	11. Líthriel

Era ella. No podía creérselo. ¡Realmente era ella! ¡Había vuelto!  
  
Después de tanto tiempo ella había regresado. Se lo prometieron, y finalmente ella había vuelto, a cumplir su promesa.  
  
Era ella, no cabía duda. Eran su pelo, sus ojos, su olor, sus labios, su voz. Había sido capaz de reconocerla aún con todo el tiempo que había pasado.  
  
Su pelo rubio, largo, ondulado como las olas del mar, ondeando al viento de una suave brisa y ella encima de un caballo, negro como la noche y un punto blanco en la frente. Paró en seco y se bajó despacio del corcel.  
  
Glorfindel no pudo aguantarlo, el corazón le latía demasiado deprisa, tenía que acercase a ella, saludarla, verla, tenerla cerca, mirarla a los ojos, abrazarla, besarla...  
  
Entonces ella le vio, allí esperándola, con sus mismos ojos azules intensos de siempre y en silencio.  
  
-Glorfindel...  
  
-Líthriel...  
  
Ella se abalanzó sobre él: -¡Te he hachado tanto de menos!  
  
Glorfindel no podía creerlo. Después de tanto tiempo la volvía a abrazar y notó el amor que se siente cuando sabes que serías capaz de morir, de matar, para estarlo siempre, siempre abrazado a ella.  
  
La besó. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la besaba... y la había esperado tanto... tantas veces había soñado con ella...  
  
Pero esta vez no era un sueño, no podía serlo. Era demasiado real para ser sólo un sueño. Realmente ella estaba allí, con él.  
  
Podía olerla, oler su aroma inconfundible y eterno. Dejó de besarla y rozó con su mejilla todo su rostro, hasta llegar a su oreja, y hundió su cara en su pelo ondulado. Era tan suave como siempre lo fue y su pelo seguía siendo tan sedoso, deseable como siempre.  
  
-Líthriel... Por fin has vuelto...  
  
Pasó sus manos por su rostro blanco y la acarició el pelo mientras la miraba a los ojos verdes, verdes como las hojas, como la hierba, verdes como un trozo profundo de mar, del mar que les había separado durante tanto tiempo.  
  
Puso su nariz en su frente blanca y la acarició, la olió, la besó, la abrazó aún más fuerte, la quería tanto...  
  
-Por favor, no vuelvas a irte, no vuelvas a dejarme solo...  
  
-No puedo quedarme.  
  
Glorfindel no lo entendió. Le llevó varios segundos captar en su mente lo que ella le había dicho y sus ojos se le abrieron ampliamente.  
  
-Tengo que volver Glorfindel...  
  
-No...-Glorfindel no podía oír por sus oídos lo que los labios de la elfa pronunciaban, no, no quería entenderlo: -No, por favor... No te vallas, no dejaré que te vallas...  
  
Glorfindel perdió las fuerzas y calló a los pies de la elfa y le agarró el suave vestido blanco, sintiendo que lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.  
  
Ella se agachó y le besó en la frente: -Siempre te querré.  
  
Y se marchó, su fue, se marchaba, se estaba yendo mientras Glorfindel gritaba su nombre. Su pelo se fue con ella, sus ojos, su olor, sus labios, su voz. Estaba perdiendo todo lo que más quería en el mundo: -¡Líthriel! ¡Líthriel, por favor, no te vallas!  
  
Y su voz se fue apagando, entre estallidos de estrellas en aquella noche de verano, mientras una niebla envolvía a la mujer que amaba y le cegó la vista: -Líthriel vuelve... Por favor... Vuelve...  
  
Y Glorfindel se despertó. El corazón le latía muy deprisa y sudor colaba por su frente. Arropado en su cama, entre mantas y oscuridad, todo había sido un sueño.  
  
Lagrimas se le acumularon poco a poco en sus ojos aquella noche y lloró en silencio, mientras por su ventana las estrellas brillaban.  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	12. La noche

Glorfindel se quedó sin lagrimas, sus ojos ya no decían nada, sólo le dolían y presentaban un fuerte color rojo.  
  
Se incorporó en la cama, mirando a través de la ventana las estrellas brillantes de la noche y recordando el sueño que había tenido.  
  
No se acordaba muy bien porque lo había decidido pero aquella noche se había quedado a dormir en la casa de Elrond. Después de cenar se había metido en una habitación distante y mientras observaba la noche al otro lado de los cristales de las vidrieras se había quedado dormido.  
  
El fuego de la chimenea, a los pies de la cama, se había apagado casi completamente y sólo la luz plateada de la luna le iluminaba el rostro y los ojos dolorosos.  
  
Estuvo un buen rato así, mirando a la nada, y pensando, tapado vagamente con las mantas bordadas, y sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el amplio y mullido colchón hasta que una luz, algo más luminosa que la de la luna, inundó la habitación. Alguien había abierto la puerta y la luz del pasillo entraba en un jirón, iluminando el suelo de mármol y a la vez la pared, en una franja alargada.  
  
Una pequeña figura en largo camisón apareció en el umbral y una débil vocecita habló: -¿Glorfindel?  
  
-¿Arwen? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo.  
  
-Glorfindel...  
  
-¿Qué, mi niña?  
  
-Tengo miedo...  
  
Glorfindel sonrió enternecido en la oscuridad de la habitación: -Ven aquí...- y se sentó en el borde de la cama.  
  
La niña cerró la puerta despacio y fue a sentarse en las rodillas de Glorfindel.  
  
-¿De que tienes miedo?  
  
-De...- Arwen se estremeció y se agarró fuertemente a Glorfindel: -...los orcos.  
  
Glorfindel se sentó más en el centro del colchón y puso a Arwen en frente suyo: -Aquí no hay orcos mi niña...  
  
-Ya lo se... pero sigo teniendo miedo...  
  
Glorfindel de repente rió: -¿Y como sabes que estoy yo aquí?  
  
-Papá me lo dijo, dijo que viniera a ti a despertarte con lo de los orcos, que él tenía sueño.  
  
-Ay tu padre cuanto me quiere...- dijo riendo y le dio un beso a la niña en la frente, apartándole el flequillo ambarino.  
  
La niña ya se había acostumbrado para entonces a la oscuridad y a ver con la poca luz de la luna y las estrellas al otro lado de la ventana y notó que los ojos de Glorfindel seguían rojos.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- y le acarició con las dos manitas la cara: -¿Tu también tienes miedo?  
  
Glorfindel se tocó rápidamente los ojos para que se le fuera el color que conlleva el llorar: -No. No, mi niña. Es sólo que...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-No nada... es que en esta habitación hay mucho polvo...- y sonrió para convencerla: -¡Deberías decirle a tu padre que la limpie un poco!  
  
La niña le esbozó una sonrisa y le dio un fuerte abrazo, contenta de estar otra vez con él.  
  
Glorfindel la tuvo un largo rato en brazos y cuando se dio cuenta Arwen se había dormido.  
  
La cogió bien fuerte y con cuidado se levantó de la cama, abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, para llevarla a su habitación y acostarla allí, en su cama, junto a su oso.  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	13. El día

Vaaaaale.... ya lo se..... los elfos no duermen ni cierran los ojos, solo descansan la mente.... pero si aquí no se despertaba es k no tenía gracia!!! Jejejeje espero k os guste!!! Y pooooorfa! Dejarme reviews!!!  
  
P.d. Lothluin: no te preocupes... k mas tarde estos van a crecer y van a pasar muchas cosas.... ay si te contara.... snif..snif...pero es SORPRESA! jajaja  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________  
  
-¡Glorfindel despierta! ¡Ya es de día!  
  
-Em... ¿Qué...?¿qué pasa...?  
  
Glorfindel se había quedado dormido en un sillón grande, en frente de la chimenea, en la habitación de Arwen. Después de haberla acostado la noche anterior estuvo descansando los ojos todavía dolorosos al lado del fuego, recordando cosas y momentos que ya no volverían, y más tarde, cuando incluso las brasas se apagaron sintió sueño, antes de cerrar completamente los ojos azules.  
  
-¡Corre! ¡Vamos a desayunar! ¡Tengo hambre!  
  
-Y yo tengo sueño mi niña... por favor... déjame dormir un poco más...- la voz le sonaba débilmente ronca.  
  
-¡Glorfindel eres un aburrido!  
  
Tenía las piernas dobladas, subidas al terciopelo del sillón y se había girado, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo y la espalda en uno de los brazos rojos y mullidos.  
  
Apretó la cabeza contra la piel del respaldo todavía con los ojos cerrados y frunciendo el ceño, intentando volver a dormirse y alejándose de las manos de Arwen que querían despertarle.  
  
-Bueno, pues iré a decirle a papá que venga él a desayunar conmigo...  
  
Glorfindel reaccionó débilmente: -...No... a Elrond no... que luego me regaña a mí... Arwen...- carraspeó con la garganta.  
  
La niña se cruzó de brazos impaciente, cerca del sillón.  
  
-Espera... ya me levanto...  
  
Glorfindel estiró los brazos cansados y bostezó antes de abrir sus ojos intensos.  
  
Miró adormilado a la niña todavía subido en el sillón y con los brazos cerca de la cabeza: -¿Siempre te despiertas tan pronto...?  
  
-Papá dice que es bueno despertarse pronto para aprovechar bien el día.  
  
-¿Ah sí...? pues él no lo hace...- volvió a bostezar.  
  
-¡Sí, es un vago!  
  
Glorfindel rió mientras cerraba débilmente los ojos.  
  
Arwen le dio con su osito en la cabeza.  
  
-¡Au! ¡Arwen...! No me pegues...- y se puso las manos en los ojos, haciendo que lloraba.  
  
-Glorfindel...- Arwen se asustó: -¡Lo siento! ¿Te he hecho daño?- acercó sus manos al pelo de Glorfindel y le acarició para consolarle.  
  
Glorfindel empezó a reírse dentro de las palmas de sus manos, levantó la cara sonriente y le dio un beso a la niña: -¡Te lo has creído!  
  
Arwen puso cara seria: -¡Que malo eres!  
  
Glorfindel volvió a reír: -¡Ya lo se! ¡Los orcos feos siempre somos malos!- la cogió y se puso a hacerla cosquillas.  
  
-¡Ah! ¡Suéltame!- dijo Arwen mientras se reía por las cosquillas: -¡Socorro! ¡Un orco me ataca!  
  
Glorfindel le hizo una pedorreta en la tripa mientras Arwen se defendía dándole con su oso en la cabeza.  
  
-¡Ay! ¡Una enana me pega con un oso!  
  
-¡Yo no soy una enana!- y empezó a darle más fuerte.  
  
Glorfindel se reía debajo de las cabezadas del oso: -Oye Arwen... ¡ay! ¡¿Tu no tenías tantas ganas de desayunar...?! ¡ay!  
  
La niña dejó de darle con su oso: -¡Sí!  
  
El elfo se aplastó el pelo despeinado por los golpes del osito con la mano, se levantó del sillón, cogió a Arwen de la mano y dijo: Vamos.  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	14. Un buen desayuno

Todos de nuevo, sentados como un día más, alrededor de la mesa del comedor de la casa de Elrond.  
  
Estaban allí los cuatro hijos del señor de Rivendel.  
  
Elroyënath que miraba seriamente su plato, sumido en pensamientos, cada día pareciéndose más a su padre en la forma de mirar y hablar.  
  
Elladan parecía haber madurado desde aquel día en el que habló, de hombre a hombre, con Glorfindel.  
  
Elrohir, más cercano a los pequeños que a los mayores de la casa, y Arwen sentada cerca de su inseparable osito.  
  
El día asomaba lentamente al otro lado de las vidrieras mientras desayunaban y hoy Glorfindel también les acompañaba haciendo gala, junto a Legolas también allí presente, de invitados de honor.  
  
No solía desayunar con los niños en la casa de Elrond, normalmente no se quedaba en aquella casa a dormir y sus ojos se veían cansados, desacostumbrados a dormir en una cama que no fuera la suya.  
  
-Deberías dormir un poco más Glorfindel, se nota que tienes sueño.- seriamente, y aún así no del todo adulto, salió de los labios serenos de Elroyënath.  
  
-No, no pasa nada... se me pasará.- se frotó los ojos: -Es que no he dormido muy bien esta noche.  
  
Elrohir acercó amenazante un dedo tieso a la nariz de Arwen: -¡Deberías haberle dejado dormir más, enana!  
  
Si hubiera sido en otra ocasión Elladan hubiera interrumpido con más gestos de reprobación hacia su hermana pequeña, pero aquel día decidió no interferir, realmente había madurado.  
  
Arwen frunció el ceño desde su plato.  
  
-No, no. Déjala, no ha sido culpa suya.- se apresuró a defenderla Glorfindel.  
  
Legolas se reía, seguramente en su casa se sentiría solo, y le gustaba ver más gente ante sus ojos, sonriendo y hablando animadamente.  
  
Elladan decidió cambiar de conversación: -Bueno,¿y que vamos a hacer hoy?  
  
-¡Sí! ¿Qué queréis hacer? Si no es un plan muy descabellado os acompaño.- rió Glorfindel aún un poco adormilado.  
  
Hubo un tiempo de silencio en el nadie habló mientras pensaban en que hacer hasta que una manita tímida se alzó en un lado de la mesa: -¿Qué os parece si vamos a pescar? -¡Sí!  
  
-¡Sí, yo también quiero!  
  
-¡Es cierto! Hace mucho que no vamos a pescar!  
  
-¡Esa es una estupendísima idea Legolas! ¿Queréis?  
  
Todos respondieron, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo contentos, a la pregunta de Glorfindel: -¡Pues muy bien! En cuanto terminéis de desayunar nos ponemos a preparar las cosas ¿vale?  
  
-Me parece que antes de eso deberías dormir un rato...- rió, aunque seriamente, Elroyënath.  
  
Glorfindel bostezó y volvió a frotarse los ojos cansados: -Sí, me parece que tienes razón...  
  
Y después de desayunar Glorfindel se tiró sobre la primera cama que vio en unas de las salas de la casa de Elrond, y se durmió rápida y profundamente aún si taparse con las mantas, mientras los niños se preparaban para ir más tarde a pescar.  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. Lothluin: para saber que pasará en el futuro más información en: lo que de verdad pasó entre Aragorn y Arwen... llame al 234837... jejejejeje perdón!! Lo de teletienda es obsesivo!!! Jejeje Gracias por los reviews! 


	15. Día de pesca

Los ojos de Glorfindel se notaban ya mucho más descansados, sin ese rojo intenso en su interior y solo mostrando una esfera azul rodeada de blanco inmaculado, como siempre.  
  
-¿Estáis ya preparados?  
  
Los cuatro niños respondieron con la cabeza.  
  
Elroyënath estaba allí con ellos, les había ayudado a preparar el hilo de las cañas y los anzuelos y les observaba serio pero con una débil sonrisa en sus ojos cenicientos.  
  
-¿Tu no vienes, Elroyënath?  
  
-No, lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer.  
  
Arwen le sonrió: ¡No te preocupes, te traeremos un pececito para la cena!  
  
Se pudo ver por fin una sonrisa clara en su rostro: -Gracias, Arwen.- y les saludó con la mano mientras se alejaban cruzando el puente hacia la otra orilla del río de Rivendel.  
  
-Creo que hay muchos peces en lo alto de la cascada ¿queréis que subamos?- preguntó Glorfindel cuando ya estaban lejos de la casa de Elrond, buscando un sitio propicio para empezar.  
  
-¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero pescar los más grandes!  
  
-¡Pues los voy a pescar yo!  
  
-¡Pues no! ¡Porque yo soy más mayor y más fuerte que tú!  
  
Elrohir y Arwen volvían a pelear.  
  
-Deberíais empezar a crecer...- dijo Elladan en tono serio, imitando a su hermano mayor y mirando de reojo a Glorfindel con una sonrisa.  
  
Glorfindel se la devolvió: -Elladan tiene razón: ¿por qué no os fijáis en Legolas? ¡Él no discute!  
  
Legolas sonrió también tímidamente.  
  
Todos llevaban una caña de pescar apoyada en el hombro y la de Glorfindel era la más larga. Elladan llevaba la cesta de mimbre para meter los peces, Elrohir llevaba el cebo, Legolas los anzuelos y Arwen a su oso.  
  
Glorfindel les guió por un sendero del bosque, de gravilla y tierra, cuando salieron de Rivendel y subieron en poco tiempo por algunas colinas hasta llegar a la parte alta del valle, desde donde el río venía para caer formando arcoiris en forma de cascada espumosa.  
  
Árboles crecían en la vega del río, hasta las propias orillas y buscaron, una playa idónea donde ponerse a pescar y donde ya el curso del río no fuera rápido.  
  
-¡Allí! ¡Mira! ¡Allí hay una playa!- Arwen señaló con el dedo la orilla opuesta del río.  
  
Llevaban tiempo caminando hacia la parte alta de las aguas y estas se habían ya calmado, no pareciéndose a los rápidos que se formaban cerca de la cascada, antes de caer.  
  
El curso del río allí era además bajo y se veía el fondo lleno de peces mientras unas rocas formaban un sendero, casi puestas adrede para cruzar hasta la pequeña playa, bajo la sombra de los frondosos árboles del bosque que circundaba el valle.  
  
-¡Ese es un buen sitio! ¡Vamos a cruzar por las rocas! ¡Pero tened cuidado de no resbalar!- les dijo Glorfindel mientras apoyaba el pie en la primera piedra.  
  
Los niños le siguieron contentos, tal y como se tratase de un viaje de aventuras aquel que estaban efectuando y llegaron hasta la playa de arena blanca donde dejaron las cosas y se prepararon para echar las cañas al agua.  
  
-Legolas trae los anzuelos- Legolas obedeció y Glorfindel puso uno en cada final del hilo que colgaba de cada una de las cañas.  
  
-Y ahora el cebo- Elrohir le dio la cajita en la que llevaba unos pequeños trozos de cuero, con plumas y pelos de colores brillantes, semejante a una buena presa para un pez. Los elfos no habrían colocado nunca de cebo un animal, ningún ser vivo merece la muerte porque otro lo desee sin ningún objetivo de supervivencia.  
  
Glorfindel colocó los cebos en los anzuelos asegurándose que no se caerían con la corriente y cuando hubo terminado abrió la cesta de Elladan: -¡Y ahora a pescar!  
  
Sonrisas aparecieron en las caras de todos y en seguida todos tuvieron su caña en la mano, esperando que un pescado picase.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________  
  
-¡Mira que grande!  
  
Glorfindel sonrió contento: ¡Sí! ¡Es enorme!  
  
Arwen sacó arduamente del agua un pez atrapado en la punta de su caña de no más de diez centímetros.  
  
La cesta estaba ya más que repleta y el sol había subido ya mucho en el cielo desde cuando habían empezado a pescar aquella mañana. Entonces un ruido sordo atravesó el bosque.  
  
-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!  
  
Elrohir se miró la tripa preocupado: -Creo... que ha sido mi estomago...  
  
Glorfindel rió: -¿Queréis comer ya?  
  
Los niños movieron la cabeza en señal de afirmación y suplica.  
  
Glorfindel sacó entonces de una bolsa que había llevado él todo el camino hasta aquella playa, un mantel y lo colocó en el suelo, alejado de las olas de la playa del río, pero todavía posado sobre la blanca arena: -¡Pues la comida esta servida!  
  
Y empezó a colocar sobre el mantel pan, salchichas, galletas, nueces y como no, bollos.  
-¿Sabéis lo que me enseñaron a hacer en mi casa?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¡Mi papá me explicó como hacer un barquito con una cáscara de nuez!  
  
-¿Sí? ¡Enséñame! ¡Yo también quiero!- dijo impaciente Arwen ante la información de Legolas.  
  
Legolas cogió la mitad de la cáscara dura de una nuez partida. Se comió el fruto seco que había dentro y le dio otro poquito a Arwen y puso en el centro de la cáscara un palito recto donde pinchó una hoja verde a modo de vela.  
  
Arwen se maravilló: -¡Que bonito!  
  
-¡Qué chulo Legolas!- dijo Elrohir: -¡Vamos a ver como flota!  
  
Fueron los tres hasta la orilla del río, donde las olas lamían la arena de la playa y colocaron al barquito en la superficie espumosa. Rápidamente el barquito equilibrado cogió la corriente del río y bajó lentamente en dirección paralela a la vereda del río.  
  
-¡Parece de verdad!  
  
Habían terminado de comer hacía un buen rato y Elladan se había puesto a pescar de nuevo con su caña, mojando los pies descalzos en el agua, no prestando atención a los pequeños que se vislumbraban con el barquito de Legolas.  
  
Glorfindel se había tumbado en la playa, bajo la sombra de los árboles mirando al cielo, pero no dormía, pensaba y la comida, salvo unas pocas nueces, se había acabado.  
  
-¿Hacemos una carrera de barquitos?- dijo Elrohir en la orilla, junto a Arwen y Legolas.  
  
-¡Vale!- y Arwen fue corriendo a coger una cáscara de nuez, le puso un palo en el fondo y luego una hoja. Su hermano la imitó y fueron de nuevo a la orilla.  
  
-¡Glorfindel, da tu la salida!  
  
Glorfindel se levantó ligeramente y les miró sonriente: -¿Qué vais a hacer?  
  
-¡Una carrera de barcos!  
  
Glorfindel río de su forma inconfundible, como solo él sabía hacer: -¡Esta bien! ¡Preparados, listos, ya!  
  
Los tres niños desde la playa dejaron que sus barquitos navegaran en la corriente y Glorfindel se volvió a tumbar con su permanente sonrisa en la cara para volver a pensar observando el verde de los árboles de su alrededor.  
  
-¡El mío va ganando!  
  
-¡SÍ! ¡Pero ahora el mío te esta adelantando!  
  
-¡No! ¡Mirad, el mío es el más rápido!  
  
-¡Ay, no! ¡Me has adelantado!  
  
-¡Voy a ganar!  
  
-¡El mío va ganando terreno!  
  
-¡No vale! ¡El mío se ha atascado en una roca!  
  
-¡Eh! ¡Legolas vas ganando!  
  
Las voces de los niños se distanciaban a medida que los barcos bajaban más por la corriente.  
  
-¡No os alejéis mucho!- dijo Glorfindel.  
  
Elladan seguía pescando.  
  
-¡Como corre el tuyo!  
  
-¡El mío ya se ha desatascado de la roca y vuelve a la carrera!  
  
-El mío se esta quedando atrás...  
  
-¡Venga corre barquito!  
  
-¡Voy ganando!  
  
Y entonces los barcos de Elrohir y Arwen fueron trasportados a la orilla por una ola amenazante. A cada paso que daban el agua parecía coger velocidad.  
  
-¡Has ganado Legolas! ¡Nuestros barcos se han salido del agua!  
  
-¡Jo! ¡Yo quería ganar!  
  
-¡Esperad que cojo mi barco y volvemos a empezar una nueva carrera!- dijo Legolas corriendo por la orilla detrás de su barquito.  
  
-¡Dijo Glorfindel que no fuéramos muy lejos!  
  
-¡No te preocupes! ¡Lo cojo enseguida!  
  
El barco de Legolas se había desviado cogiendo una corriente hacia el centro del río y cada vez avanzaba más rápido hasta que quedó encallado en una roca donde el agua golpeaba fuertemente hacia ambos lados, atravesándola.  
  
Legolas se subió a una piedra, miró el agua y midió la distancia para saltar.  
  
-¡Ten cuidado Legolas!  
  
El niño saltó y cayó justo en la roca donde se había encallado su barquito. La superficie de esta era resbaladiza y sin darse cuenta se habían acercado demasiado a la cascada.  
  
Se agachó a cogerlo y cuando por fin lo tuvo en la mano se lo enseñó en alto a sus amigos que esperaban en la orilla: -¡Lo tengo!  
  
Pero Legolas sintió que los pies se le movían en contra de su voluntad, que los brazos le pesaban más de lo normal, que la espalda se le arqueaba y resbaló de la roca, cayendo al agua, en los rápidos del último tramo del río de Rivendel, antes de que sus aguas cayeran por su cascada.  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. jajajaja tensión!! TENSIÓN!!! Jajaja como me gusta a mi dejar con intriga a la gente!!! Jajajaja pero... POVECHITO MI LEGOLAAAS!!! 


	16. Los rápidos

-¡Socorro!  
  
Glorfindel se sobresaltó y despertó de entre sus pensamientos.  
  
-¡Ayuda! ¡Me resbalo!  
  
Legolas se había agarrado a una roca y la corriente era muy fuerte, el agua le pasa por encima, cubriéndole casi por completo la cabeza, tosía.  
  
Elrohir salió corriendo a pedir ayuda y Arwen se había quedado paralizada en la orilla, no sabía que hacer.  
  
-¡Glorfindel! ¡Elladan!- Elrohir corrió pidiendo ayuda hasta la playa: -¡Legolas! ¡Legolas se ha caído al río!  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- Glorfindel no entendía lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
-¡Estábamos jugando y se calló al río! ¡Allí la corriente es muy fuerte! ¡Se va a resbalar!  
  
Glorfindel no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo hacia donde provenían los gritos. A medida que corría el agua empezaba a hacerse más rebelde en el lecho del río y cuando por fin llegó a donde estaba Arwen la corriente se había convertido en los rápidos que antecedían a la cascada.  
  
-¡¿Donde esta?!  
  
Arwen le señaló con un dedo trémulo una figura cubierta por el agua, que intentaba gritar, agarrada a una roca.  
  
Glorfindel sintió que se quedaba sin aliento, esto no le podía pasar a él.  
  
-¡No te preocupes Legolas! ¡Agárrate fuerte!  
  
Casi sin pensar cogió la rama larga de uno de los árboles y la apartó de su tronco. Elrohir y Elladan llegaban corriendo.  
  
Glorfindel acercó uno de los extremos del palo a la roca donde a duras penas se agarraba Legolas y sujetó bien fuerte el otro entre sus manos.  
  
-¡Cógete al palo!  
  
Legolas tosía cada vez más y las manos empezaban a resbalársele de la roca: -¡No puedo!- tosió, estaba tragando mucho agua.  
  
-¡Sí puedes Legolas! ¡Cógelo!  
  
Una mano del niño se deslizó desde la superficie rocosa y rozó el palo sin conseguir agarrarse, empezó a toser más, la cabeza se había hundido en el agua al haber abandonado la sujeción de la roca.  
  
Glorfindel soltó el palo y saltó hacia una roca, la superficie estaba mojada por el agua y le fue difícil equilibrarse.  
  
-¡Ten cuidado!- dijo Arwen asustada.  
  
Glorfindel alargó la pierna y dio otro salto hasta la roca donde estaba sujeto Legolas.  
  
-¡Legolas! ¡Dame la mano!  
  
No estaba seguro de que pudiera cogerle en brazos allí subido, el peso del niño le habría hecho perder el equilibrio y resbalar. Legolas se estaba ahogando.  
  
-¡Legolas!  
  
Glorfindel agarró uno de los brazos del niño intentando cogerle, pero la corriente era demasiado fuerte. Legolas tosía mucho.  
  
Si tiraba con demasiada fuerza para sacarle del agua caería él también, tenía que tener el perfecto equilibrio y medir su fuerza, pero Legolas se estaba ahogando.  
  
Le dio igual, Glorfindel tiró de él con toda la fuerza que pudo, con la fuerza que le pedía la mente, la angustia le rodeaba.  
  
No se lo creyó, pero tenía a Legolas en brazos y no había caído al agua. Se levantó con cuidado de no resbalar, si resbalaban ahora el esfuerzo no habría servido de nada y se ahogarían los dos.  
  
Elladan gritó desde la orilla: -¡Venga Glorfindel! ¡Tu puedes!  
  
El corazón se le llenó de valor y saltó. Notó que los pies se le resbalaban, que los brazos le pesaban más de lo normal y que la espalda se le arqueaba, iba a caer.  
  
Glorfindel cerró muy fuertemente los ojos pero no notó chapoteo ni frío, no habían caído al agua. Elladan y Elrohir le habían cogido del extremo del pañuelo que llevaba en la cintura y tiraban con todas sus fuerza para que no cayeran al agua.  
  
Glorfindel intentó enderezarse, Elladan y Elrohir tiraron fuertemente y los dos cayeron de bruces en la orilla. Legolas tosía mucho.  
  
Glorfindel se acercó gateando rápidamente hacia él y le dio golpes fuertes en la espalda. Legolas empezó a escupir el agua que había tragado.  
  
-¡Eso es, Legolas! ¡Ya estas a salvo!- el corazón de Glorfindel palpitaba más rápidamente que nunca y respiraba muy entrecortadamente.  
  
Cuando Legolas dejó de toser le cogió en brazos fuertemente: -Elladan ve a la playa y coge las cosas, cuídales y vuelve a casa.- y desapareció entre la espesura con el niño en sus brazos, regresando a Rivendel.  
  
Corrió entre los árboles y bajó por las colinas del valle hasta llegar a las faldas de la ladera por donde caía la cascada. Allí cerca se podía ver la casa de Elrond.  
  
Corrió con Legolas en brazos y saltó la valla de oro que circundaba el frondoso jardín, el niño tiritaba en sus brazos.  
  
Llegó una gran puerta. Los guardias que esperaban ante ella le vieron jadear sin poder pronunciar palabra y a Legolas chorrear en sus brazos antes de abrirla.  
  
Siguió corriendo por los pasillos de suelo de mármol de la casa, las luces que entraban con colores sobrenaturales a través de las vidrieras les empañaban a los dos. Subió escaleras y se encontró por fin con Elrond, que hablaba con Thranduil en un descansillo a los pies de una gran columna.  
  
-¡Elrond por favor!- jadeaba y le era difícil pronunciar las palabras: -¿Dónde hay una cama?  
  
Thranduil abrió muy ampliamente los ojos viendo a su hijo en los brazos de Glorfindel tiritar.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo nervioso.  
  
-¡Se calló al río! ¡Por favor! ¡Esta empeorando!- la angustia se reflejaba en su voz y sus ojos.  
  
Elrond comprendió que tenía que hacer algo y corrió, aún olvidándose que era el señor de Rivendel, para enseñarle a Glorfindel una habitación donde tumbar al niño que llevaba en brazos: -¡Corre! ¡Acuéstale aquí!  
  
Acostaron a Legolas en una cama y le taparon con las mantas.  
  
-¡Esto no sirve de nada! ¡Hay que quitarle la ropa mojada!  
  
Pasó su mano por la frente de Legolas y notó un calor por su cuerpo: -¡Tiene fiebre!  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	17. Enfermedad

Legolas tiritaba en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, y se movía muy a menudo, no pudiendo conciliar el sueño, pero tampoco pudiendo estar del todo despierto.  
  
La fiebre le repiqueteaba en la sien y sudor colaba por su frente. No había dormido en toda la noche y el cansancio y su temperatura corporal le hacían delirar. A veces hablaba solo, con alguien inexistente.  
  
-Mamá...- decía en susurros: -te he echado de menos... dile a papá que venga, quiero que me de un beso antes de dormirme...  
  
Thranduil le oprimía la mano cerca de la cama mientras por sus mejillas a veces corrían lagrimas.  
  
Glorfindel le había estado cuidando todos los días, no se había movido del lateral de la cama y le cambiaba la gasa con agua fría, cada cierto tiempo que llevaba en la frente, para que la fiebre le bajase.  
  
-Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento muchísimo...  
  
-No ha sido culpa tuya... son niños.  
  
-No debí haberles dejado que se marcharan hacia los rápidos...  
  
Legolas volvía a hablar en sueños: -¡Papá! ¡Enséñame a tirar con arco! ¡Juntos no habrá quien nos gane!  
  
Los ojos de Thranduil se empañaron viendo a su hijo enfermo.  
  
-Tener un hijo es motivo de alegría, el mayor que te puedes imaginar, pero piensa en lo doloroso que sería perderle...  
  
Glorfindel se sintió muy mal, hubiera querido morir en aquel instante.  
  
-No dejaré que le pase nada.  
  
Y Glorfindel también agarró la mano de Legolas como si así pudiera ayudarle a salir de la enfermedad.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________  
  
-¡Ya no tiene fiebre!  
  
Los cuidados de Glorfindel y la medicina élfica le habían ayudado a superar la enfermedad poco a poco y ahora Legolas podía dormir placidamente en la cama.  
  
-¡Sí mira, toca! ¡Ya no esta caliente!  
  
Glorfindel no había sentido tanta alegría en su vida.  
  
Thranduil consiguió esbozar un sonrisa después de mucho tiempo de angustia y dolor.  
  
Elrond les miraba a los pies de la cama y si no hubiera tenido las cejas fruncidas como muy a menudo se pudiera haber dicho que estaba también sonriendo.  
  
Alguien llamó a la puerta tímidamente y una niña asomó la cabeza por la rendija de la puerta semiabierta.  
  
-¿Legolas ya esta curado?  
  
Glorfindel fue hacia ella y la cogió contento entre sus manos dándola un beso: -¡Sí! ¡Ya esta bueno!  
  
La niña sonrió: ¿Y dentro de poco podremos volver a jugar con él?  
  
-¡Claro que sí!  
  
Elrond habló desde los pies de la cama: -Pero antes tienes que dejarle dormir un rato y que descanse, porque si no se pondrá peor.  
  
-Tu papá tiene razón a si que no hagas ruido ¿vale?  
  
Arwen susurró: -Vale.  
  
Y salió corriendo de la habitación para decírselo a sus hermanos.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________  
  
Legolas despertó unas horas después y por la ventana entraba aire fresco.  
  
Su padre le miraba sentado en el borde de la cama: -Aiya mi principito.  
  
Legolas le abrazó fuertemente, como si llevara muchos años sin verle: -¡Aiya papá!  
  
Glorfindel estaba allí cerca y le revolvió el pelo de la cabeza: -¿Cómo estas?  
  
-¡Muy bien!- pero se tocó la tripa: -Bueno... tengo un poco de hambre...  
  
Elrohir estaba al otro lado de la cama: -¡No te preocupes! ¡Elladan y yo te hemos hecho una tarta! ¡Nos ha ayudado mi mamá, sabe cocinar muy bien!  
  
-¡Y yo te he hecho un dibujo!- Arwen estaba a los pies de la cama, junto a su padre, y le enseñó a Legolas un dibujo de un sol amarillo.  
  
-¡Gracias!- Legolas sonrió contento: -¡Sois muy buenos conmigo! ¡Os he echado de menos!  
  
Glorfindel sonrió como solo él sabia hacer: -Sí, pero ya estas con nosotros.  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	18. Un paseo a caballo

Aquel día hubo un gran banquete donde también participaron los niños junto con los demás invitados y se celebró entre todos la mejora del príncipe del Bosque Negro.  
  
A la hora de la cena se repartió la tarta que habían cocinado Elrohir y Elladan y Legolas puso el dibujo que le había regalado Arwen en el cabecero de su cama.  
  
Los peces que habían pescado aquel día en el río se habían terminado pero Glorfindel le regaló a Legolas un recipiente de cristal donde había metido algunos de ellos vivos y de colores, que solo se encontraban en la parte baja del río, en unas grutas cerca de la cascada y poco a poco y con el amor de todos Legolas pudo volver a salir de casa.  
  
Y todo volvió a ser como antes.  
  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- dijo Elladan sentado en la mesa, cuando el sol empezaba a aparecer en el horizonte, en frente de su plato.  
  
Legolas se adelanto: -Yo prefiero no dar ideas...  
  
Glorfindel rió desde uno de los cabeceros.  
  
Elroyënath tuvo una idea: -¿Qué os parece si vamos a dar un paseo a caballo?  
  
-¡Vale!  
  
-¡Sí! ¡Yo también quiero!  
  
-Me tendréis que dejar un caballo...  
  
-¡No te preocupes Legolas, mi papá tiene muchos!  
  
Arwen fue la única que no respondió.  
  
-¿Qué pasa mi niña? ¿No te gusta montar a caballo?  
  
Arwen puso cara triste y de preocupación: -No... es que... es que los caballos son muy altos...  
  
Glorfindel sonrió: -¿Quieres montar conmigo?  
  
-¡Vale!  
  
-¿Vas a venir Elroyënath?- preguntó mirándole con sus ojos azules.  
  
Los ojos grises de Elroyënath cayeron sobre él: -Sí, esta vez sí, hoy no tengo asuntos pendientes.  
  
Y en cuanto terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron hacia los establos de la casa de Elrond.  
  
Había allí más de cuarenta caballos, todos grandes y fuertes pero de absoluta belleza y elegancia, con sus crines peinadas y los cascos con herraduras de plata. Algunos pastaban la paja que tenían en el suelo limpio de la cuadra mientras otros sacaban la cabeza por encima de la barrera de oro, para observar a los visitantes que acababan de entrar.  
  
Arwen, antes de salir de casa, había entrado en las cocinas y había cogido una manzana.  
  
-¡Toma!- le acercó la manzana a un caballo blanco de crines de plata y este bajó la cabeza, cogiendo la manzana con cuidado y lamiendo la mano de la niña con la lengua.  
  
Arwen rió: -¡Me haces cosquillas!  
  
El caballo le acarició con el morro dándole las gracias y Arwen se abrazó a su cuello: -¡Sí! ¡Yo también te quiero mucho!  
  
Glorfindel abrió sonriendo la puerta de la cuadra del caballo blanco y le puso una manta suave encima: -¿Quieres montar en este Arwen?  
  
-¡Sí!  
  
Glorfindel la cogió en brazos y la subió a la grupa, poniéndola encima de la manta, para luego subirse él de un salto. Ningún elfo hubiera molestado a un caballo colocándole riendas o silla, solo era digno montar a caballo si este dejaba que lo dominases y susurrándole al oído el entendería a donde querrías ir.  
  
Elroyënath ayudó a subir a un caballo gris, casi tan gris como sus ojos, a Elrohir y a Legolas y abrió la puerta del caballo donde montó Elladan para después montar en un caballo negro, con una mancha en la frente de color blanco.  
  
Cuando entonces estuvieron todos preparados salieron de las cuadras y por fin los caballos pudieron notar la luz del sol en sus crines.  
  
Elrohir le dio fuerte a su caballo y salió galopando colina abajo con Legolas detrás, agarrado a su cintura. Elladan les siguió y atrás solo quedaron Glorfindel que montaba junto a Arwen y Elroyënath, que aún montando a caballo seguía tan serio y sumido en sus pensamientos como lo habría hecho su padre. Juntos un caballo negro y uno blanco.  
  
Glorfindel intentó sacar una conversación: -¿Qué has hecho estos días que has estado tan ocupado?- le preguntó a Elroyënath.  
  
-Bueno...-Elroyënath se detuvo un momento en su frase, mientras pensaba: -Solo cosas mías, ya sabes...  
  
Arwen habló con voz sería, para darle importancia, desde el caballo de Glorfindel: -¡Glorfindel y yo sabemos que nos ocultas algo!  
  
Glorfindel rió: -¡Yo no quería insinuar nada!  
  
Elroyënath también rió ligeramente: -Ya lo se... es que esta enana...- se acercó al caballo banco y le dio un golpe con la mano a Arwen en la cabeza: -...¡lo saca todo de quicio!  
  
-¡Feo!  
  
Elroyënath rió por fin claramente: -¿Lo ves?  
  
Glorfindel le puso la mano a Arwen en el hombro y la meneó un poquito: -¿Y qué es esa manía que te ha dado a ti de llamar a todo el mundo feo?  
  
-¡Es que es verdad! ¡Yo soy la única guapa de la familia! ¡Lo dice papá!  
  
Glorfindel miró sonriente a Elroyënath: -¡Y luego dices que les maltrato! ¡Tu padre les da mal ejemplo!  
  
Elroyënath le miró despreocupado: -¡Bueno, papá es un caso a parte! La verdad... es que da sólo mal ejemplo cuando quiere.  
  
La cara de Elroyënath empezó a cambiar poco a poco a un serio que rayaba la tristeza y Glorfindel decidió rápidamente cambiar de tema: -Em... bueno... ¿y que tal tu madre?  
  
Pero la cara de Elroyënath cambió todavía a peor: -Mi madre tampoco me comprende... - y dio fuertemente en las ancas del caballo negro para que saliera al galope, lejos de Glorfindel y su conversación embarazosa.  
  
Glorfindel no lo entendió muy bien: -Oye ¿tu sabes que le pasa a tu hermano?- le preguntó dudoso a la niña.  
  
-Que nos oculta algo y no quiere decirlo...  
  
Y Glorfindel frunció el entrecejo.  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	19. No dejaré que te vallas

Aquella tarde llovió débilmente y, cuando calló la noche y terminó la cena en la casa de Elrond, Glorfindel decidió salir a los jardines, a respirar la suave brisa que baña el ambiente después de llover.  
  
Todo estaba fresco, y aún había gotas de lluvia en las hojas de los árboles y la hierba. A él le gustaba aquel olor a limpio y húmedo, le recordaba algo, y se sentó en la hierba mojada, apoyando la espalda en la corteza de un árbol de donde todavía caían gotas transparentes, semejando estrellas fugaces en la noche pálida.  
  
Entonces oyó voces: -No deberías estar aquí...- era una voz no del todo masculina todavía, pero en la forma de interpretarla semejaba más a la de un adulto, era Elroyënath.  
  
-Ya sabes lo que puede pasar si nos ven, acuérdate de la última vez...  
  
-Lo siento Elroyënath... pero tengo que decirte algo...- esta vez era una mujer la que hablaba, la voz cantarina de una joven elfa: -No podía irme sin decirte adiós...  
  
-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?- preguntó él con preocupación en su voz, se notaba que el momento que tanto había temido acababa de llegar.  
  
-Tengo que irme... ya lo sabías, te habías enterado que algún día tendría que marcharme...- sin duda la elfa estaba aguantando lagrimas en sus ojos, su voz sonaba profunda.  
  
Elroyënath tartamudeó nervioso: -Pe... pero no tan pronto...  
  
-Lo siento...  
  
-¡No! ¡No dejaré que te vayas! No, por favor...  
  
-Partimos mañana, no me puedo quedar aquí. Llegaremos a los puertos grises y ya no podré volver más...- sin duda había tristeza en su voz cristalina.  
  
Angustia se notó en la voz de Elroyënath cuando volvió a hablar: -No... ¡No! ¡Tiene que haber otra opción!  
  
-No la hay Elroyënath...  
  
-¡Sí! ¡Claro que la hay! ¡Huiremos juntos! A alguna parte... y no nos separaremos... ¡Nadie lo hará!  
  
-No puede ser...  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-Por favor Elroyënath no lo hagas más difícil...- llanto en su voz y unos pasos livianos que se alejaban corriendo, dejando a Elroyënath solo, en la oscuridad de una noche húmeda, Glorfindel lo había escuchado todo.  
  
Y sollozos silenciosos, de una voz aún no del todo masculina, pero que en la forma de interpretarla semejaba más a la de un adulto, se oyeron aquella noche, en el jardín de la casa del señor de Rivendel.  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	20. Volveremos a vernos

Al alba tumultos de gente empezaron a recorrer las calles plateadas de Rivendel, lenta y melancólicamente, desapareciendo en el lindero de la ciudad, cuando los últimos jardines tocaban el bosque.  
  
Silenciosamente desaparecían sin volver la cabeza atrás y todos cubiertos por suaves capuchas y capas de piel, que impedían ver en sus ojos su tristeza y pesar por abandonar su ciudad.  
  
Pero había allí una persona que destacaba de las demás pues ni su cabeza ni sus hombros iban cubiertos por una capa y en su frente ceñía una tiara de oro, con una gema verde.  
  
Se abrió paso entre la gente, corriendo y empujando, entre angustia y dolor, parecía mentira que en Rivendel hubiera tanta gente, y que tanta gente se marchase para no volver nunca más.  
  
-¡Thruviel!- gritaba mientras corría: -¡Thruviel!  
  
Una figura de entre las tantas que abandonaban la ciudad se detuvo y poco a poco se dio la vuelta, a través de su capucha cabellos de un color noche y en sus ojos azules lágrimas.  
  
-¡Thruviel!- se detuvo frente a ella, cogiendo aire, agotado después de correr: -Pensé que ya te habías ido...  
  
-Lo siento Elroyënath...  
  
Elroyënath la abrazó mientras ella lloraba en su pecho y sus ojos empezaron también a empañarse.  
  
-No deberías estar aquí...- dijo la mujer desde debajo de su capucha gris, como los ojos de Elroyënath: -Si te viera tu padre se enfadaría...  
  
-Me da igual. No me importa.- dijo él rápidamente presa de una ira repentina.  
  
La elfa se irguió y le miró a los ojos plateados, en ellos se esbozaban lágrimas. Posó su mano blanca sobre la mejilla de él y le secó cariñosamente las lagrimas: -No llores...- y más lágrimas, frías como gotas de rocío, rozaron sus pómulos.  
  
Ella sonrió entonces, aún sumergida en su tristeza: -Nos volveremos a ver.  
  
Elroyënath alzó las manos y se quitó la tiara de la cabeza: -Toma. Quiero que la tengas tú.  
  
La elfa se echó débilmente hacia atrás: -Pe... pero es tuya...  
  
-Por eso te la doy.- y puso delicadamente la tiara en la frente blanca de la mujer.  
  
Ella la rozó con sus dedos y le besó, aún entre el tumulto de gente, aún si Elrond podía verles: -Nunca te olvidaré.  
  
-Namarië...  
  
Elroyënath la acarició por última vez, su pelo, su rostro, su mano y sus manos se fueron alejando lentamente hasta que sus ojos y su pelo negro, de noche y estrellas, se perdieron entre los árboles del bosque y la gente que se internaba en él.  
  
Elroyënath sintió una mano en su hombro y una voz a sus espaldas: -Se lo que es esto...- se giró y Glorfindel estaba allí.  
  
Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas con las manos y su voz sonó profunda: -Por favor, no se lo digas a mi padre...  
  
-No lo haré.  
  
Y Elroyënath salió corriendo calle arriba, necesitaba llorar a solas.  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	21. Un dibujo para comprender

Glorfindel fue aquel día a comer a casa de Elrond, invitado por el mismísimo señor de Rivendel.  
  
Rara vez había que no fuera después de ser invitado pero aquel día no se sentía con fuerzas ni con ánimos para asistir, mas no le dijo que no a Elrond.  
  
Llegó al comedor después de haber atravesado varios pasillos de mármol y se sentó en una de las sillas de marfil, como había hecho tantas veces.  
  
-Aiya Glorfindel.- le dijo Elrond cuando Glorfindel entró en el comedor.  
  
-Aiya.  
  
Thranduil también estaba allí y los niños ya habían comido, como siempre, antes de los adultos.  
  
Sirvieron la comida en poco tiempo mientras la gente charlaba, pero Glorfindel no dijo nada y tuvo siempre la cabeza gacha. Estuvo callado hasta el postre pero entonces Elrond se dirigió a él.  
  
-Venga Glorfindel, si tienes que decirme algo dímelo ya.  
  
Glorfindel se sobresaltó desde su sitio y miró nerviosamente a los ojos de Elrond hasta que volvió a serenarse: -No puedo.  
  
Thranduil no entendía que estaba sucediendo: ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Mírale.- dijo Elrond señalando a Glorfindel: -¿Ves que cara pone?  
  
Thranduil le miró y vio la triste expresión de los ojos cabizbajos de Glorfindel: -Glorfindel ¿te pasa algo?  
  
Glorfindel revolvió la fruta de su plato con el tenedor de plata: -No... estoy perfectamente...  
  
Elrond alzó ligeramente la voz -¡Sí, ya! ¡Y aquí el señor de Rivendel es tonto!  
  
Glorfindel les miró tristemente por encima del plato sin decir una palabra mientras la gente que allí había empezaba a levantarse, después de terminar.  
  
-Elrond, con el debido respeto...- dijo desde una de las cabeceras Thranduil: -Tal vez sea algo que no te incumbe, algo de su preocupación, pero no de la nuestra, no deberíamos interferir en sus asuntos...  
  
-No, no, no...- saltó Elrond desde su sitio: -Le conozco demasiado bien. Cuando pone esa cara es que tiene que decirme algo, pero otro algo se lo impide.  
  
Glorfindel decidió terminar con esa conversación: -Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer... si me disculpáis...-dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla.  
  
Elrond también se levantó: -Glorfindel, quiero saberlo. Quiero saber que les pasa a mi hijos.  
  
-¡¿Quién dice que esto tenga que ver con tus hijos?!- dijo de repente Glorfindel y de forma brusca.  
  
-¡No hace falta que me mientas!  
  
-¡No sabes que es lo que pasa! ¡No juzgues las cosas antes de conocerlas!  
  
-Sabes perfectamente que todo lo que piensas se puede leer en tus ojos. Demasiado predecible eres ya para mí Glorfindel.  
  
-Bien, ya que eres su padre y sabes tanto sobre mí ¡¿por qué no empiezas a averiguar lo que les pasa a tus hijos?! ¡Te lo agradecerían!  
  
-¡Yo quiero a mis hijos!  
  
-¡Sí! ¡Pero no les das el cariño que necesitan!  
  
Y diciendo esto Glorfindel salió del comedor dejando solos a Elrond y Thranduil.  
Glorfindel no iba a decirle nada a Elrond por mucho que este le presionara. Alguna vez el señor de Rivendel había conseguido enterarse de los asuntos que Glorfindel le ocultaba sobre sus hijos pero esta vez no diría una palabra.  
  
Elrond había llegado demasiado lejos y era hora de que comenzara a pensar en ir educando a sus hijos él solo, como padre suyo que era, y entonces ayudarles en los asuntos que les preocupaban a cada uno de ellos.  
  
Glorfindel se preocupó sobre lo que realmente estaba sucediendo en aquella familia. Arwen necesitaba muchos más cuidados de los que recibía y Elrohir solo quería un poco más de atención, una atención que no llegaba por parte de sus padres. Elladan sólo quería que alguien le escuchase, que le resolviese sus dudas y le ayudase en los momentos difíciles, Elladan era un niño que estaba creciendo y necesitaba un padre a su lado. Y Elroyënath... Glorfindel pensó concienzudamente sobre el tema que acarreaba Elroyënath. Elroyënath era un adolescente que había aprendido a vivir sin el cariño de sus padres, que tuvo que apañárselas solo en cada instante, que tuvo que convertirse a si mismo en maduro y casi adulto, que había aprendido a crecer como una plata sin agua, como una persona sin atención y sólo repleta de preocupaciones que nadie le ayudaba a resolver.  
  
No, Glorfindel no podía ayudar más a Elrond en la educación y atención de sus hijos, sus hijos no necesitaban una persona a su lado que les llevase a pescar o a montar a caballo, necesitaban un padre que les diese el cariño que sólo puede dar un padre.  
  
Glorfindel iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Arwen estaba en el pasillo por el que él andaba hasta cuando tropezó con ella: -¡Ay! ¡Arwen, perdona...!  
  
La niña se levantó del suelo, al que había caído por la fuerza del choque y la severidad con la que había estado caminando Glorfindel: -No pasa nada. ¡Mira lo que he hecho!- Arwen le enseñó contenta un dibujo de una niña de pelo largo y ambarino que llevaba un oso de peluche en la mano y junto a ella un elfo de pelo oscuro y largo, alto y con una tiara de oro.  
  
-¡Somos papá y yo!  
  
Glorfindel miró enternecido el dibujo y lo cogió cuidadosamente entre sus manos: -Ven conmigo.  
  
-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó la niña.  
  
-A enseñárselo a tu papá.  
  
Glorfindel cogió a Arwen en brazos y notó que ella ponía cara triste: -No va a querer verme... estará ocupado...  
  
Glorfindel le dio un beso en la mejilla y la miró a los ojos grises: -No te preocupes, esta vez será distinto.  
  
La llevó en sus abrazos y con el dibujo todavía en la mano hasta el comedor esperando encontrar a Elrond allí.  
  
Abrió la puerta grande y vio que Thranduil ya no estaba y que al señor de Rivendel solo le acompañaban sus pensamientos.  
  
-Elrond.- Elrond se sobresaltó desde su silla de marfil y miró a Glorfindel y después a Arwen en sus brazos: -Mira lo que ha hecho tu hija.- le dijo.  
  
Glorfindel le enseñó sereno el dibujo de Arwen y luego la dejó en el suelo.  
  
-Aquí la tienes, ella te quiere y necesita que estés con ella. Mírala, hazla caso, responde a sus preguntas, cuéntala un cuento, dibuja con ella, demuéstrale tu cariño, demuéstrale que en realidad la quieres y entonces empezaras con buen pie.  
  
Arwen miró a su padre mientras este observaba su dibujo y cuando por fin le vio sonreír débilmente por detrás de la hoja ella se agarró a su pierna y le abrazó con fuerza.  
  
Elrond la cogió por fin en brazos y la abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho, realmente sintiéndose su padre.  
  
-Gracias, Glorfindel.- dijo mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hija.  
  
Glorfindel le miró con reprobación: -Que conste que no lo hago por ti, lo hago por ellos.- y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta.  
  
-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Elrond todavía abrazando tiernamente a Arwen.  
  
-A hablar con tu hijo mayor.- respondió Glorfindel secamente: -Él también necesita un cariño que todavía no le has dado.  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	22. Un motivo por el que vivir

Lo encontró por fin, después de tanto buscarle en una colina de los prados que seguían paralelos al río, al sur de Rivendel, sentado, mirando al infinito y con los ojos rojos.  
  
-¿Elroyënath...?- dijo suavemente Glorfindel cuando llegó a su lado, para no alarmarle.  
  
La voz le sonó ronca y grave: -Dime.  
  
-No... nada... quería asegurarme de que estabas bien...  
  
Elroyënath rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos todavía sin mirarle: -Estoy bien, gracias. ç Glorfindel se sentó lentamente a su lado, realmente sentía en su corazón lo que aquel chico estaba viviendo, él ya lo había vivido.  
  
-¿Sabes?- le dijo mientras posaba como Elroyënath su mirar en el horizonte: -Cuando Lithriel se marchó yo también quise morir...  
  
Elroyënath empezó a respirar entrecortada y profundamente: -Tal vez sea lo mejor...- respondió sin mirarle: -Si muriera no tendrías porque estar aquí, recordándome por lo cual sufriste tanto una vez...  
  
Glorfindel le puso su mano en el hombro: -No, Elroyënath, yo estoy aquí para decirte que lo que descubrí más tarde fue que siempre hay un motivo por el que vivir.  
  
Elroyënath le miró por fin y en sus rostro se distinguieron las gotas de sus lágrimas: -¿Pero cual...? ¡¿Cual es mi motivo ahora por el que vivir si ella ya no esta...?!  
  
-Mi motivo fuiste tú.  
  
Elroyënath no le comprendió y Glorfindel le miró a los ojos plateados: -Cuando tu naciste comprendí que no todo se reside en una persona a la que amar en el mundo. Vi la alegría de tu padre y de tu madre, ellos se querían pero te querían a ti de la misma manera con la que se amaban el uno al otro.  
  
"Ella se ha ido pero aquí tienes todavía gente que te necesita, gente que te quiere y gente a la que debes amar. No es el fin de todo Elroyënath, porque después de cada día llega la noche y, aunque el sol se valla en ella brillan estrellas y después de cada noche vuelve el alba.  
  
Elroyënath le abrazó, había necesitado hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, tener un pilar donde apoyarse, un cimiento sobre el que llorar y aclarar sus dudas, alguien que le sirviera de padre: -¿Y ahora que he de hacer Glorfindel...?  
  
-Ve a casa y cuida de tus hermanos cuando ninguno más lo haga porque te lo agradecerán, ellos también necesitan a alguien que les comprenda.  
  
El viento que abanicaba la suave brisa les dio en la cara aquella tarde y todo fue a partir de aquel entonces como una vuelta a empezar, como un sol que vuelve a aparecer en el horizonte después de una noche oscura.  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	23. Una gran noticia

Llegó una carta una de aquellas tantas mañanas en las que el sol brillaba claro. Una carta de sobre blanco y limpio, con lacre rojo, y traída por un mensajero desde el Bosque Negro.  
  
-Thranduil, es para ti.- dijo Elrond al mirar la dirección en escritura élfica que figuraba en la parte trasera del sobre.  
  
-¿Para mí?- respondió extrañado mientras cogía la carta que le tendía Elrond, en la mesa del comedor, mientras desayunaban.  
  
Abrió el sobre con cuidado, sin romper demasiado en migajas el lacre e intentando no arrugar ninguna esquina del papel, ligeramente rugoso de la nota.  
  
Comenzó a leer con el ceño fruncido mientras los rayos nacientes del sol que entraban por la ventana abierta le daban en la cara y poco a poco su gesto cambió en una sonrisa de alegría y sorpresa inesperada pero feliz.  
  
Se levantó nerviosamente y se tocó la cabeza con las manos mientras empezaba a tartamudear: -Mi... ¡mi mujer espera un hijo! ¡Vuelvo a ser padre de nuevo!  
  
Elrond sonrió asombrado: -¡¿En serio?! ¡Felicidades Thranduil!  
  
-¡Esa es una estupenda noticia! ¡Enhorabuena!- Glorfindel también sonreía más de lo normal desde su sitio, impresionado.  
  
-¡Imaginaros!- dijo alucinado sentándose de nuevo en su silla con una mano en la frente: -¡Otro hijo!- rió feliz: -¿Qué creéis que será? ¿Niño o niña? ¿Y como le llamaré? ¿Qué creéis que dirá Legolas?- volvió a reír: -¡Tendré que volver al Bosque Negro a ver a mi mujer! Que... ¡Que contento estoy! ¡Un hijo! ¡Otro hijo!  
  
Elrond le miraba también feliz. Desde que Glorfindel le había hecho comprender lo que verdaderamente le faltaba para ser feliz en la vida se le había visto reír mucho más y más a menudo. Sus hijos, el cuidar de ellos y proporcionarles amor como ellos se lo daban le había alegrado la vida.  
  
Glorfindel sintió casi una envidia repentina hacia Thranduil, a él también le hubiera gustado tener un hijo y sentirse tan feliz como él.  
  
-Que... ¿Qué decís? ¿Se lo digo ya a Legolas? ¿O espero a que este también su madre para darle la noticia? ¿Creéis que lo entenderá? ¡Ay! ¡No se que hacer!- Thranduil estaba muy nervioso a la vez que alegre.  
  
-¡Díselo, dale la buena noticia! ¡Lo estas deseando!- dijo contento Elrond.  
  
Y Thranduil no perdió ni un segundo y salió del comedor corriendo para buscar a Legolas.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________  
  
Thranduil llamó lentamente pero nervioso a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.  
  
-Legolas ¿puedo pasar?  
  
-¿Quién es?- preguntó una voz desde dentro.  
  
-Tu padre.  
  
La puerta se abrió rápidamente.  
  
-¡Papá!- Legolas se abrazó a una de las piernas de Thranduil, tal y como lo hacía Arwen con su padre.  
  
-Te tengo que contar una cosa.- le dijo sonriente el padre.  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
Thranduil entró en la habitación del niño y cerró la puerta tras de si. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y los peces de colores que le había regalado Glorfindel junto a la cama.  
  
Thranduil se sentó en la cama, como lo hacía Glorfindel, cruzándose de piernas, y puso en frente a su hijo: -¿Sabes que tu mamá va a tener un niño?  
  
Legolas puso cara de no entender: -¿Mamá va a comprar un niño...?  
  
Thranduil no pudo evitar reírse: -¡No, no! A ver como te lo explico...- dijo pensando: -A mamá le va a empezar a crecer la tripa y luego le saldrá un niño.  
  
-¡¿Mamá se come a los niños?!  
  
-¡No!  
  
-¿Entonces por qué tiene uno en la tripa?  
  
Thranduil se rascó la cabeza no sabiendo que decir: -Esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba...- vaciló: - Legolas ¿te acuerdas de cuando Thril tuvo un caballo bebé?  
  
-¿Thril? ¿La caballa que hay en el establo de casa?  
  
-Se dice yegua...- repuso el padre moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
  
-¡Es lo mismo!  
  
-¿Te acuerdas de cuando le salió un caballito de la tripa?  
  
-¡Sí!  
  
-Pues a mamá le pasa igual.  
  
-¡¿Mamá va a tener un caballo que le sale de la tripa?! ¡Que divertido!  
  
Thranduil volvió a reír pensando que su hijo era un caso perdido: -No Legolas, a mamá le pasa como a Thril pero solo que en vez de tener un caballo va a tener un niño.  
  
-¡Ah, ahora lo entiendo!  
  
Thranduil respiró aliviado pero Legolas no estaba todavía del todo convencido.  
  
-¿Pero quien le metió al niño en la tripa?  
  
-Em...eh... bueno...- Thranduil no sabía que decir ni que hacer para salir ahora de aquel tema: -Eso... eso mejor te lo cuento cuando seas mayor ¿vale?  
  
Legolas se encogió de hombros todavía sin comprender: -Bueno...  
  
Thranduil le dio un beso en la frente y se bajó de la cama.  
  
-Oye papá...- Thranduil se temió otra pregunta difícil de responder : -¿Y por qué me has contado todo esto...?  
  
Thranduil sonrió y se dio la vuelta para volver a mirarle: -Porque ese niño o niña va a ser tu hermanito o hermanita.  
  
-Ah... - Legolas arrugó la nariz: -Papá no entiendo nada...  
  
Su padre le acarició el pelo: -No te preocupes, ya lo entenderás...  
  
Y diciendo esto salió de la habitación todavía más feliz que cuando había entrado.  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. ay!!! Pero k mono es mi Legolas k me lo voy a comer a besitos babosos!!!!!! Mmmmm.... pensándolo mejor dejémosle k crezca... de mayor esta más mono todavía.... mmmmm.... jajajajaa bechitos a todos!!!!! Gracias por los reviews!!! Muuuakis! 


	24. Namarië

-¿Por qué te tienes que ir...?  
  
-Sí...todavía tienes que quedarte a ver muchas cosas que no te hemos enseñado...  
  
-Ya no podremos volver a jugar contigo...  
  
-¡Dile a tu papá que se vaya él y tu te quedas con nosotros!  
  
-No puedo...- dijo Legolas triste de abandonar a sus amigos: -Es que mi mamá esta muy rara y tenemos que ir a cuidarla.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a tu mamá?- preguntó Arwen preocupada.  
  
-Creo que se le esta hinchando la tripa y le va a salir un caballo que va a ser mi hermanito.  
  
-¡Que divertido!  
  
-¡Sí! Pero por eso tenemos que ir a cuidarla para que no le pase nada si le pesa mucho el caballo dentro de la tripa ¡porque los caballos son muy grandes!  
  
-Pobrecita tu mamá... ¿crees que le pesará mucho?  
  
-No lo se... ¡si queréis cuando llegue a mi casa se lo pregunto y os escribo una carta para contároslo todo!  
  
-¡Vale!  
  
-¡Legolas, nos vamos!- Thranduil le llamaba desde lejos, junto al sendero al otro lado de la valla de oro del jardín de la casa de Elrond, cerca de un carruaje tirado por caballos.  
  
-Me tengo que ir ya...  
  
-Te vamos a echar de menos...- dijo apenado Elrohir.  
  
-Sí, mucho...- su hermanita también estaba triste.  
  
-¡Pero escríbenos pronto, eh!  
  
-¡Claro que sí!  
  
Cerca del carruaje estaban Thranduil, Elrond, su mujer y Glorfindel cuando Legolas se acercó.  
  
-Papá ¿podremos volver la semana que viene? ¡Por favor!  
  
Thranduil rió: -Bueno... volveremos algún día si Elrond nos deja, pero creo que la semana que viene es un poco pronto...  
  
Legolas bajó la cabeza desilusionado.  
  
-Podréis venir siempre que queráis. Seréis siempre bien recibidos.  
  
-Gracias Elrond.  
  
-Escríbenos ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Glorfindel sonriendo igual que siempre.  
  
-¡Echo!  
  
La dama de Rivendel también se despidió: -Hasta pronto Thranduil y dale la enhorabuena a tu mujer, seguro que tendréis un hijo precioso.  
  
-Muchas gracias.  
  
Glorfindel se agachó cerca de Legolas para mirarle bien: -¡Namarië Legolas!  
  
-Namarië...  
  
-¿Volverás a visitarnos algún día?- y le tendió la mano.  
  
Legolas movió mucho el brazo animadamente, contento de hacer lo que hacían los mayores: -¡Sí!  
  
-Vamos Legolas.- le dijo su padre mientras subía al carruaje.  
  
Legolas cogió la mano de Thranduil y subió detrás. Cerraron la puerta y sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla, mientras se alejaban, saludando desde lejos: -¡Namarië!  
  
-¡Namarië! ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________  
  
Aquellos días después de la partida de Legolas y su padre fue como si la casa estuviera vacía.  
  
Los hijos de Elrond no salieron casi a jugar al jardín y a sus risas les siguió el silencio.  
  
Glorfindel poco apareció por la casa de Elrond y a duras penas salió él tampoco de casa, perdiéndose abundantemente y más que de costumbre en pensamientos profundos y recuerdos lejanos.  
  
Un pelo sedoso de un rubio dorado y ondas de mar y espuma que se mezclaban con trozos verdes de profundidad con un vestido blanco de belleza infinita, aparecía en su mente, encontrándose con un joven de ojos azules como el alba y lagrimas en sus ojos en una despedida seguida de una larga separación de distancia; como otra despedida de una mujer de cabellos de noche y otro joven pero de ojos grises y voz todavía no del todo adulta.  
  
Se parecía tanto su vida a la de Elroyënath... habían vivido aquel momento tan semejante y aun así tan doloroso en ambos casos...  
  
Le parecía indescriptible el dolor que sentía a veces, pues no era tristeza lo que le atormentaba, mas lagrimas emanaban de sus ojos cuando lo recordaba, cuando recordaba a toda su alma y alegría partir, al otro lado del océano, atravesando un mar de soledad.  
  
Debía hacerlo, algún día debía emprender el viaje que se habían prometido aquella vez los dos, debía encontrarla en la otra orilla del mar, algún día...  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. em... bueeeno... vale, soy buena y os digo k Legolas tendrá una hermanita! LAS MUJERES AL PODER!!! XP! Una cosa, ya dentro de poco les voy a hacer mayores!!! Así variamos... y... Lothluin... te voy a tener k pedir un bonito favor cuando lo hagan.... me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que he hecho!!!! ....ya....ya lo vereis...... snif...snif.... Vaniah! Te quiero!!! Me encantas tus reviews!!! Un beso a todos!!!! 


	25. Una carta de Legolas

P.D. (DE ANTES DE EMPEZAR):Ya lo se.... capi super mini extra corto...pero esto tenía k terminar de alguna manera...snif....  
  
-¡Una carta de Legolas!- Arwen corría por los pasillos de la casa de Elrond blandiendo un sobre blanco en la mano, tal como si fuera un bandera. Sus hermanos la oyeron gritar desde dentro de sus habitaciones y salieron al pasillo.  
  
-¡Mira! ¡Legolas nos ha escrito un carta!  
  
Arwen volvió a salir corriendo escaleras a bajo al final del pasillo y corrió hasta encontrarle.  
  
-¡Glorfindel! ¡Glorfindel mira! ¡Una carta de Legolas!  
  
Glorfindel se agachó al verla llegar, sonriente: -¿Qué dices mi niña?  
  
-¡Lee! ¡Lee!- le tiró del pañuelo que le servía de cinturón y le tendió el sobre.  
  
Glorfindel lo abrió cuidadosamente y leyó por encima, pasando sus ojos de izquierda a derecha sobre la escritura élfica de un niño: -¡Ven!- dijo después y entró con Arwen en una sala donde se sentó en un sillón, con la niña en su regazo.  
  
Comenzó a leer en voz alta: -¡Aiya! Soy Legolas.- decía la carta: -Como me dijisteis que os escribiera os mando una carta para contaros todo lo que le pasa a mi mamá. A la pobrecita le esta creciendo mucho la tripa, pero mi papá me lo ha vuelto a explicar y dice que no le va salir un caballo... Dice que dentro de unos meses le saldrá un niño, que se parecerá a mi, y que ese será mi hermanito.  
  
"¡Estoy muy contento! ¡Cuando mi hermanito nazca tendré a alguien con quien jugar! Si queréis un día, cuando saquen a mi hermano de la tripa de mamá ha dicho papá que iremos a visitaros, y os lo enseñaré.  
  
"Me acuerdo mucho de vosotros porque aquí no hay tanta gente y estoy un poco solo. Os mando también un dibujo que he hecho en el sobre, me ha costado mucho, espero que os guste. Intenté también mandaros un pastel como el que me hicisteis cuando estuve malito pero papá me dijo que se estropearía durante el viaje...  
  
"¡Escribidme pronto y saludar de mi parte a todos! Namarië. Legolas.  
  
-¡Quiero ver el dibujo!- dijo Arwen contenta cuando Glorfindel hubo terminado de leer.  
  
Glorfindel sacó un papel envuelto que todavía quedaba en el sobre y lo desdobló. Había en el papel dibujadas cinco personas y unas letras a sus pies: -¡Estos somos todos!- ponía: -Yo, Elrohir, que es el que esta a mi lado, Arwen, con su oso, Elladan pescando en el río, y el más alto es Glorfindel. ¡Para que sepáis que no me olvido de vosotros!  
  
Arwen sonrió y Glorfindel sonrió con ella.  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. ya esta......... AY K PENAAAAA!!! YA NO HABRÁ MAS NIÑOS!!! Snif....snif.......y el siguiente capitulo es peor todavía...... mejor me callo... 


	26. Y los años pasaron

No podía creerlo todavía, no podía ser cierto. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué? Se preguntaba una y mil veces en cada segundo de su existencia. ¿Por qué tenía que morir? ¿Por qué había muerto? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él el que había muerto?  
  
Glorfindel hubiera dado su vida por salvar la de Elroyënath, pero él había muerto.  
  
Su cuerpo yacía a sus pies, los ojos grises sin vida abiertos y sangre en su piel blanca.  
  
-No...- a Glorfindel no le salían las palabras, la respiración se le atragantaba y sus ojos se volvían vidriosos: -Elroyënath... por favor...  
  
El aire no le entraba en los pulmones, el corazón le latía demasiado velozmente.  
  
-Elroyënath... por favor mírame... respira...  
  
Pasó su mano por la piel fría del elfo, todavía joven a pesar de que muchos años habían pasado ya desde aquel día en el que leyó la carta de Legolas, en uno de los sillones de la casa de Elrond.  
  
Le miró la herida que emanaba todavía sangre con los ojos bien abiertos. Era profunda, demasiado profunda para que hubiera podido sobrevivir y su vista de plata perdida en el infinito de sus ojos muertos le hacía llorar.  
  
Pasó una mano por su frente fría, por su pelo oscuro y la bajó lentamente hasta los ojos, cerrándole los párpados.  
  
Glorfindel se puso las manos en los ojos para después volver a mirar a Elroyënath, el hijo del señor de Rivendel, aquel que le había hecho comprender que la vida se componía de muchas cosas, muerto. No volvería a sonreír, no volvería a mirarle con sus ojos grises, no volvería a hablarle.  
  
-¿Por qué a él...?  
  
Alguién llamó a la puerta de la habitación donde Glorfindel estaba junto a la cama donde reposaba el cuerpo sin vida de Elroyënath: -Adelante...  
  
Se secó las lágrimas densas de los ojos antes de que uno de los guardias de Elrond, de aquellos de los que habían asistido a la batalla, abriera la puerta dorada.  
  
-¡Capitán, tenemos al culpable!  
  
Glorfindel le miró rápidamente: -¿Dónde esta?  
  
-En la cubierta, capitán.  
  
Glorfindel se levantó del suelo, donde había estado arrodillado al lateral de la cama y siguió al soldado, atravesando la puerta de la sala y subiendo por escaleras de madera y oro a la cubierta del barco donde se encontraban.  
  
Cuando salieron de los camarotes y llegaron a la parte alta del barco el viento marítimo le dio en la cara y el sol en el pelo.  
  
Varios barcos de velas doradas se desplegaban en el azul del mar, alrededor de la costa. En los acantilados de roca de la costa gente luchaba en una gran batalla y desde los barcos arqueros disparaban sus flechas hacia el enemigo de los arrecifes.  
  
Una barca se acababa de arrimar al barco del capitán Glorfindel y varios elfos bajaban de ella y subían por la escala de cuerda hacia la cubierta. Arqueros en un lateral disparaban hacia la costa.  
  
Unos guardias de doradas armaduras, con sangre en sus yelmos, venidos de la batalla que amenazaba en tierra con la barca estaban en desparte en la cubierta de suelo dorado, sujetando a un hombre de cabellos oscuros y ondulados que le caían por la frente.  
  
-Ese es mi capitán.- le indicó el soldado a Glorfindel y Glorfindel se abrió paso entre el gentío del barco para llegar hasta él.  
  
El hombre estaba inconsciente en los brazos de los soldados y sangre le colaba de una herida en la cabeza. Le había despojado de sus armas y sus armaduras y sudor y sangre manchaban la camisa que portaba.  
  
-Culpable de la muerte del general Elroyënath. Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, heredero de Isildur, mi capitán.  
  
Glorfindel le miró desde arriba, las piernas del hombre estaban dobladas y los guardias no hacían por sostenerle erecto, no le tenía rencor pero no pudo evitar odiarle por algunos segundos.  
  
-Atarle al mástil.  
  
Glorfindel se dio la vuelta sin mirarle demasiado detenidamente y volvió sobre sus pasos. No deseaba ver a aquel hombre y menos si era el culpable de la muerte de Elroyënath.  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. ya lo se!!! No me lo digais!!! Ya se que soy una cruel sin compasión y sin sentimientos y que NUNCA tenia que haberle matado!!! Pobrecito!!! Snif...snif.... estaré una semana entera deprimida!!! Y encima tenia que poner a Aragorn para matarle!!! CRUEL CARMENCHU!!! CRUEL!!! SIN CORAZON!!!! QUE TRISTEZA!!!! Lo siento... no me matéis vosotras a mi por fa.... fue un día que se me fue la olla... y claro... Lothluin!! Ahora hazme este favor para que no me sienta tan mal... pon su muerte en tu REQUIEM!!!! Te lo agradeceré muuucho!!! Lo siento... LO SIENTO!!! 


	27. Sólo tres hijos

-Elrond...  
  
Glorfindel se había subido a una barca y se había desplazado hasta el barco donde mandaba Elrond, bajó por los camarotes y encontró al señor de Rivendel en una sala, con vidrieras de colores, como los pasillos de su casa.  
  
-Lo siento...- la voz de Glorfindel sonaba demasiado profunda para ser la suya.  
  
Elrond le miró sin comprender pero con temor: -¿Qué a pasado?  
  
Glorfindel bajó la vista, demasiado dolorido para mostrar sus ojos a Elrond: -Tu hijo a muerto...  
  
Elrond abrió muy ampliamente los ojos: -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!  
  
-Elroyënath ha caído en la batalla.  
  
-No...-Elrond se acercó a él y le agarró fuertemente por los hombros, sacudiéndole e intentando que le mirara: -¡Dime que no es verdad!  
  
Glorfindel no pudo pronunciar palabra.  
  
Elrond le soltó mientras perdía las fuerzas por culpa de la angustia y se dejó caer en un sillón cercano, donde se le oyó sollozar.  
  
Glorfindel también tenía ganas de llorar, pero para Elrond tenía que haber sido especialmente dolorosa aquella noticia.  
  
Se acercó al señor de Rivendel que se cubría los ojos con las manos, con su espalda arqueada y que daba movimientos espasmódicos a cada sollozo, y le puso la mano en el hombro, como si de aquella manera pudiera calmar su tristeza.  
  
-Su recuerdo perdurará por siempre entre nosotros, fue muy valiente.  
  
¿Por qué le había mandado a la batalla? Se preguntaba Elrond en cada segundo de su existencia. Por su culpa su hijo había muerto.  
  
Ni siquiera se acordaba de todo el porqué del comienzo de la batalla que se alzaba en la costa, entre los riscos de los arrecifes, entre barco y playa.  
  
Sauron empezaba a emprender su fuerza, él lo sabía. Sí, realmente había sido esa la razón. Los territorios de un lugar seguro donde refugiarse de la sombra que empezaba a cernir lentamente, Mordor sobre la Tierra Media, los territorios por los cuales elfos y hombres enfrentaban sus fuerzas unos contra otros, aquellos que una vez fueron una alianza luchando entre sí.  
  
-¿Quién...?- le preguntó en un susurro a Glorfindel a través de sus manos y sus lagrimas: -¿Quién le arrebató la vida...? Quiero verle... vivo.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________  
  
Los golpes de metal de las espadas al chocar unas contra otras habían ya cesado en los arrecifes, los hombres se había dispersado por tierra y los elfos volvían a sus casas en los barcos de oro. Las velas desplegadas al viento en dirección a una ría, por donde se adentrarían en tierra hasta casi la altura de Lothlorien, por el río grande. Verdaderamente nadie había ganado aquella batalla.  
  
Pero un hombre aún se encontraba entre los finos cabellos de los elfos, que destacaba por su cordura y poca elegancia. Allí, atado al mástil, de rodillas en el suelo dorado del barco, con los brazos a la espalda rodeando el tronco, se hallaba Aragorn.  
  
Se despertó poco a poco de su inconsciencia y cuando abrió los ojos vio las botas de Glorfindel ante el suelo que miraba.  
  
Intentó erguirse y ponerse de pie aún estando atado y vislumbró al fin los penetrantes ojos de Glorfindel.  
  
Glorfindel se acercó a él y paso sus manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza para quitarle la mordaza que oprimía la comisura de la boca del hombre, todavía joven.  
  
Aragorn intentó oponerse a que Glorfindel lo tocara pero una vez después de ver sus ojos no pudo resistirse, al igual que si una magia le hubiera hechizado.  
  
-Elrond quiere verte.- le dijo sereno, con su voz cristalina, y en sus labios la sonrisa que habitualmente se hallaba cuando estaba en Rivendel, se había perdido.  
  
Una ira repentina y fuerte invadió a Aragorn: -¡Pues tendrás que matarme para llevar mi cuerpo ante él!  
  
Glorfindel no quería perder el tiempo, aquella era siempre la postura de venganza y odio que adquirían los hombres cuando habían sido capturados en batallas como esas, creyéndose dignos de superar todas las torturas con honor, pero siempre rindiéndose al más mínimo sufrimiento.  
  
El capitán chasqueó sus dedos y varios guardias obedecieron su orden, agarrando a Aragorn por las axilas y el pelo, después de haberle soltado del mástil. Condujeron con ardua tarea al hombre que forcejeaba con delirio en sus brazos hacía los camarotes y le llevaron ante el señor de Rivendel.  
  
Glorfindel quedó solo en la cubierta solitaria del barco. La mayoría de los soldados habían muerto en la batalla y los arqueros que disparaban desde el barco remaban ahora en la parte honda del barco profundo y dorado.  
  
La brisa acarició su rostro, la brisa marina por un lado y ya terrenal por otro, mientras los barcos se adentraban en la ría. Arrecifes parecidos a aquellos donde habían muerto tantas gentes, tantos de sus soldados y tantos de los de Aragorn, se alzaban a ambos lados de la hilera de barcos que subía por el último tramo del río, cuando desembocaba en el mar.  
  
Miró hacia el horizonte lejano y azul que alzaban las olas de océano ante sus ojos, ahora volvía a casa, pero ya nada volvería a ser igual después de la muerte de Elroyënath.  
  
Arwen había crecido y sus otros dos hermanos eran ahora valientes generales que guiaban cada uno su barco, de vuelta por el río hacia Lothlorien, y luego de allí a su casa.  
  
Glorfindel recordó los cuentos que algunas noches le contaba a Arwen, cuando aún dormía con su oso, ahora una mujer. Él seguía allí después de tanto tiempo mientras su corazón le pedía viajar al otro lado del océano, ahora que podía, y huir del sólo sufrimiento que encontraba en la Tierra Media.  
  
Lagrimas recorrieron lentamente sus mejillas, deseando que todo fuera como hacía un tiempo, antes de que el dolor les atrapara a todos. Cuando en Rivendel pescaban juntos, con los hijos de Elrond, cuando montaban a caballo por la pradera, cuando reían mientras cenaban e incluso antes, cuando todavía Lithriel estaba a su lado. Sin embargo ya todo había cambiado y Elrond ya sólo tenía tres hijos, hijos que después de la muerte de su hermano mayor no volvería a ser iguales, reconfigurando así todo el marco de su vida y de la de los demás.  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. esto va a ver que mejorarlo un pokito... sigue estando triste... esk con la depresión que tengo.... snif... snif..... we... que sepais que la historia de "lo que de verdad pasó entre Aragorn y Arwen" es casi igual esta parte... pero vista desde el punto de vista de Aragorn... si.,.. me repito... ya lo se.... CARMENCHU CRUEL!!! CRUEL!!! 


	28. Tristeza de vuelta a casa

-¿Cómo estás Elladan...?  
  
Elladan se había trasladado hasta el barco de Glorfindel en un bote con algunos de sus guardias.  
  
-No se cómo pretendes que este...- sus ojos eran tristes y estaban llenos de rencor, aquel brillo que llevaba de niño había desaparecido hace tiempo: -Él no merecía morir...  
  
-Nadie lo sabe mejor que yo, Elladan, pero es inútil lamentarse por algo que ya ha pasado y no podrá rectificarse.  
  
-¡Sin embargo tu lo has hecho durante varios años! ¡Glorfindel yo ya no soy un niño y no he venido a que me des lecciones de cómo tengo que llevar mi vida! ¡Si me lamento por la muerte de mi hermano será porque le quería y no puedo evitarlo!  
  
-Lo siento...- dijo con voz entrecortada Glorfindel, reconociendo que se había equivocado y que aquel comentario tenía que haberle dolido demasiado a Elladan.  
  
El joven elfo le miró con expresión de miedo, dolor, tristeza e incluso odio en los ojos: -Elrohir esta peor que yo. Deberías ir a hablar con él.  
  
La angustia contenida apareció poco a poco en los ojos azules de Glorfindel pensando en cómo acabaría anunciándole a Arwen la muerte de su hermano. Estaba completamente seguro que le mandarían a él a decírselo a la joven elfa cuando llegaran a Rivendel.  
  
-¿Por qué me pedís a mí hacer las cosas más complicadas...? A mi también me duele todo esto... no soporto ver a más gente llorar en mi hombro Elladan.  
  
-Tal vez sea porque tu siempre has sabido decir lo justo en el momento justo Glorfindel, yo no sería capaz de decírselo a ninguno de mis hermanos.  
  
Y el joven general, heredero del señor de Rivendel, se dio la vuelta entristecido, para bajar por la escala de cuerda que llegaba hasta el bote que le esperaba y volver a su barco.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________  
  
La hilera de barcos había llegado ya hasta donde el río atravesaba los campos de Rohan y la Marca, los campos de los caballeros herederos de la casa de Eorl el joven.  
  
Pequeñas amapolas crecían por las praderas verdes y el mar había desaparecido ya hace mucho tiempo. El ancho del río había menguado y era cada tramo más difícil de atravesar para los grandes barcos dorados.  
  
Aragorn había desaparecido de los ojos de todos desde aquel día en el que fue llevado hasta el camarote de Elrond y Glorfindel había hablado ya varias veces con Elrohir, especialmente marcado por la muerte de su hermano mayor.  
  
El cuerpo de Elroyënath descansaba todavía en esa cama del barco donde capitaneaba Glorfindel, solo cubierto por una fina sábana blanca. Elrond no había querido darle un entierro en el mar, como se había hecho con la mayoría de los soldados muertos en la batalla, su padre quiso llevarle hasta Rivendel, para que su cuerpo, que una vez tuvo una vida inmortal pero vulnerable, fuese enterrado en aquellas colinas verdes con espigas de trigo del sur de su ciudad, donde tantas veces había cabalgado, solo o acompañado, y plantar sobre la tierra removida de su tumba una semilla de lo que algún día sería un frondoso árbol.  
  
Elladan ya no hablaba, su silencio era entre aterciopelado dolor de tristeza y contenencia de odio. Pocas veces abría la boca para pronunciar palabras de aquella que era la bella lengua de los elfos mas con sus ojos decía todo lo que sentía. Elladan empezó a parecerse más que nunca a su padre y Elrond intentaba olvidar lo ocurrido en la batalla, intentaba olvidar sin poder la muerte de su hijo.  
  
Muchas noches el señor de Rivendel lloraba en silencio en su camarote, nadie quería admitirlo, pero todos en algún momento habían llorado la muerte del ser tan querido que había sido Elroyënath.  
  
Glorfindel sabía exactamente donde se encontraba Aragorn, pero no pensó en ningún momento en detener lo que le estaban haciendo pues él también, y aunque supiera que no era del todo bueno, sentía un rencor hacia él, nunca podría mirarle y no ver en sus ojos verdes a Elroyënath; Glorfindel había conocido a Isildur pero no por eso tenía que ser igual de respetuoso con su descendiente.  
  
Aragorn remaba en el fondo del barco, encadenado a la madera flotante del largo remo y sin descanso ni relevo, día y noche, movía sus brazos al ritmo del elfo que llevaba el compás con un tambor.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________  
  
Casi muerto y moribundo fue como se pudo calificar al heredero de Isildur cuando fue por fin liberado de su remo y desembarcado, en la tierra de las orillas del río que llegaban al bosque de Lorien.  
  
Todos abandonaron allí el barco y con él su olor a mar y se adentraron, a caballo, en carrozas o a pie en los caminos del frondoso y dorado bosque.  
  
Galadriel les esperaba junto a Celebron, bajo la sombra de uno de aquellos árboles de hojas plateadas y doradas que constituían la espesura. Aragorn calló al suelo en cuanto llegó a tierra y el cansancio junto con el sueño no le dejaron moverse.  
  
Elrond se acercó a él antes de ir a hablar con la dama y el señor de Lorien y mandó que le tumbaran en los asientos de terciopelo de su carruaje para que descansara; después de todo un día fue amigo de Isildur, y aunque este hubiera matado a su hijo la raza de los elfos no era demasiado rencorosa ni pretendía serlo: Aragorn ya había tenido su castigo.  
  
-Bienvenidos.- dijo la figura serena y blanca que se alzaba bajo el árbol y descubrió su rostro, que iba velado por una fina capucha inmaculada.  
  
Elrond estaba junto a sus dos hijos varones, de porte ahora regio, nombrados generales y Glorfindel, capitán, también iba con ellos.  
  
Los ojos de la dama de Lorien se clavaron primero en la tristeza de los ojos cenicientos de Elrond.  
  
-"Se lo de tu hijo Elrond, lo siento mucho..."- Elrond dejó inmediatamente de mirar a los ojos verdes de la elfa cuando pronuncio esas palabras sin mover la boca, dichas con la mente, no quería que ella le recordara lo que había intentado olvidar.  
  
Galadriel paso a mirar los ojos de Elladan y Elrohir, donde leyó la preocupación y tristeza que estos albergaban y por fin habló antes de mirar el intenso azul de los ojos de Glorfindel: -No todos han sobrevivido pero todos luchasteis valerosamente, y eso es digno de ser notado pues jamás saldrán de nuestros recuerdos aquellas personas que hemos perdido y a las que tanto amábamos.  
  
Elrond empezó a encontrase incomodo, su respiración empezaba a hacerse cada vez más profunda.  
  
La dama de Lorien miró a Glorfindel y este le devolvió la mirada, manteniéndola sin siquiera parpadear: -"Sigues sufriendo Glorfindel después de todo, tu vida aquí no te es grata, lo se..."- le dijo ella en silencio.  
  
-"Mas no tengo otra opción mi dama y señora, tú lo sabes"- le respondió con la mente.  
  
-"Algún día la tendrás y te irás de aquí, pues hay otra cosa que te incumbe en otro lugar ¿no es cierto?"  
  
-"Si algún día me fuera no me iría sin antes pasar por aquí a despedirme de todos vosotros."  
  
-"Eso me honra, mi querido Glorfindel, pero no olvides aquella sonrisa que iluminaba tu cara tantas de aquellas veces, vuelve a ser feliz, como Elroyënath te enseñó a hacer. Él se sentiría orgulloso por ello.  
  
Glorfindel sonrió de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo, Galadriél le enseñó a encontrar lo que Elroyënath hubiera querido si no hubiera muerto, y solo por eso ya se podía sentir de nuevo su alma en el aire.  
  
-"Aprendes muy rápido Glorfindel"- le dijo ella sin mover los labios.  
  
-"De vez en cuando alguien tiene que abrirme los ojos y disipar la niebla que los cubre para que no se queden ciegos, gracias."  
  
-"Siempre es un placer hablar contigo, querido amigo."  
  
Y Galadriel apartó su mirada de los ojos de Glorfindel.  
  
CARMENCHU!!!! 


	29. Aragorn

Incluso Galadriel había entrado en la carroza de Elrond para preocuparse por su salud pero Aragorn había errado en su respuesta y forma de hablar al señor de Rivendel cuando se encontró rodeado de elfos, después de despertar y recordar las noches frías en el barco.  
  
La ira de Elrond no era fácilmente contenible y menos en aquellas circunstancias y Aragorn se encontró atado a la parte trasera de un carromato, caminando a pie por los caminos de Lorien, hacia Rivendel, siguiendo a una caravana de elfos. Ahora era un prisionero de guerra y podían hacer con él lo que quisieran, incluso condenarle a muerte.  
  
Se despidieron de Galadriel a las puertas de Lothlorien y la caravana siguió su curso, hasta llegar a las faldas de las Montañas Nubladas. Subieron todos arduamente por entre rocas escarpadas y llegaron al paso de Caradhras, donde la nieve se les vino encima en forma de tormenta invernal.  
  
Los elfos no se hundían en la nieve y entre todos ayudaban a que los carromatos y los caballos avanzasen entre el amplio trecho de nieve que cubría el terreno.  
  
Pero había allí una persona carente de la gracia de los elfos y que hundía su cuerpo cansado en el manto blanco, no pudiendo caminar como ellos. La nieve no tardó en cubrirle el pelo y la corta barba y no le cubría una capa como a las demás gentes, se le veía incluso tiritar y el vaho le salía abundantemente de la boca.  
  
Glorfindel no pudo dejarle así. En el fondo tenía sus principios y no podía dejar que aquel hombre muriera congelado ante sus propios ojos, aunque le hubiera arrebatado la vida a Elroyënath.  
  
Aragorn sintió entonces una fina piel de animal a la espalda, una suave capa le calentó todo el cuerpo y un elfo a su lado que le ayudaba a avanzar, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y profundo, como el cielo cuando se acerca el alba y algo brillaba en su interior, tal como si fuera una estrella. Juntos vencieron a la tormenta.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________  
  
Glorfindel preparaba unos faisanes cerca de la hoguera que había encendido y sus ojos y su colgante brillaban al fuego.  
  
Aragorn estaba con él y acercó las manos frías al fuego, los dedos aún los tenía azules por el frío a pesar de que habían bajado la ladera de la montaña hace tiempo.  
  
Glorfindel empezó a preocuparse, no sabiendo lo que podía acarrear aquella situación en el hombre, mucho más vulnerables que los elfos.  
  
Le puso la mano en la frente y notó que Aragorn tenía fiebre. Le vino a la cabeza repentinamente la vez en la que Legolas, siendo niño, había caído enfermo y la fiebre le hizo delirar. Aragorn no tenía tanta fiebre como la tuvo el niño pero no le hubiera gustado tener que cuidar de nuevo a un enfermo en cama durante varios días viéndole sufrir.  
  
-Espera aquí un momento, vuelvo enseguida. -le dijo al hombre, joven, demasiado joven para compararse con él y con sus años.  
  
Aragorn accedió con la cabeza, aún tiritando pero con ojos agradecidos.  
  
Glorfindel se adentró entre los árboles y la oscuridad de la noche que se acaba de cernir sobre ellos y buscó alguna planta parecida a las que crecían en su jardín de Rivendel, curativa pero de buen sabor, para que Aragorn no se quejase, pues bien sabido era que los humanos se quejaban por varias cosas sin sentido.  
  
Pero, en realidad, mientras buscaba la hierba, se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre no era tan malo como había imaginado y que tal vez, aunque él también estuviera dolorido por las gentes que había perdido en la batalla e igual de rencoroso, podrían llegara a ser después de todo amigos. Pensó que Elroyënath lo hubiera querido así, pues, como muchas de las gentes de Rivendel, no comprendía demasiado bien la razón de la lucha y no le hubiera gustado tener enemistades con nadie, ni siquiera con un hombre.  
  
Encontró la hierba entre unos matorrales cercanos y se dirigió de nuevo hacía la luz de la hoguera donde Aragorn esperaba.  
  
Glorfindel se sentó de nuevo junto al fuego y sazonó con la hierba uno de los faisanes para que Aragorn sanara al tomarlo.  
  
-Gracias Glorfindel.  
  
Glorfindel alzó la vista extrañado, realmente le estaba dando las gracias.  
  
-Te lo agradezco mucho, no sabes cuanto.  
  
Glorfindel sonrió, tal y como hubiera querido Elroyënath que hiciera, tal y como lo hacía cuando comía con los hijos de Elrond: -No hay de que.- y acordándose de nuevo en Legolas le tendió la mano: -¿Amigos?  
  
Aragorn le estrechó la mano blanca fuertemente: -Amigos.  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	30. Hacia Rivendel

Glorfindel se levantó pronto al día siguiente, poco antes de que surgiera el alba y se acercó al lecho de un río que corría por allí cerca para lavarse la cara.  
  
Se miró en el agua clara y descubrió en sus ojos aquel brillo que nunca se borraba y observando su color azul se acordó de la piedra que le colgaba al cuello. Se irguió y la observó durante algunos minutos, absorto mientras recordaba.  
  
'*```´´´*'  
  
-Por favor... no te vallas... ¡Tiene que haber otra opción!  
  
-Lo siento Glorfindel...  
  
-No llores por favor... no... ¡no entiendo porque tiene que ser así...!  
  
-Quiero que tengas esto...  
  
-¿Qué? Pero es tuyo. Yo...  
  
-Quédatelo por favor y prométeme que cuando lo mires pensarás siempre en mi.  
  
-Te lo prometo... Pero... ¿algún día volveremos a vernos?  
  
-Sí, algún día, en una orilla u otra del océano, me lo dice el corazón...  
  
-¿Te olvidarás de mí...?  
  
-Nunca Glorfindel, jamás, no habrá pasado un día en el que no piense en ti.  
  
-Entonces ¿seguirás queriéndome...?  
  
-Siempre te querré.  
  
'*```´´´*'  
  
Glorfindel sintió, como si fuera real, un calor en su frente, como si de verdad fuera aquel beso que Lithriel le dio de despedida ya hace tanto tiempo.  
  
Se guardó el colgante dentro de la camisa y se levantó para ir a hablar con Elrond.  
  
La noche anterior, antes de dormirse había estado hablando con Aragorn sobre lo que sucedió en la carroza, después de que se despertara, cuando todavía atravesaban los bosques de Lorien. Aragorn le había recordado la muerte de su hijo, sin saber cómo ni porque, pero de algún modo Elrond se enfureció de ver a aquel hombre hablando así y en un arrebato de ira le había condenado a muerte.  
  
Glorfindel no pensaba ya que Aragorn tuviera que morir, no veía la razón ahora. Era una guerra la que hicieron y en las guerras moría siempre gente. Casualidad fue que Aragorn se encontrara con Elroyënath y Elroyënath con Aragorn y que de entre esa lucha solo uno sobreviviera pues cada uno luchaba por subsistir y por su pueblo.  
  
-Elrond, tenemos que hablar...- los ojos de Glorfindel brillaron intensamente.  
  
-¿Sobre qué, Glorfindel?  
  
Y se notó que a Elrond no le importaba demasiado lo que Glorfindel tuviera que decirle.  
  
Estaban a los pies de las escalerillas doradas que bajaban del carruaje de Elrond, los demás seguían dormidos y dentro de poco amanecería.  
  
-Pues... no creo que Aragorn deba morir, la verdad. Él no quiso herirte. Piénsalo bien: tu le tuviste remando durante un tiempo en tu barco, no me extraña que estuviera enfadado. En esos momentos no sabemos lo que decimos, nos pasa a todos... Entiéndelo.  
  
-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, Glorfindel, lo que hago o no hago con mis presos. Y si piensas que no me he dado cuenta de que le has soltado te equivocas.-dijo Elrond con frialdad. Era cierto, Glorfindel le había soltado de las cuerdas que le oprimían las manos atándole al carromato.  
  
-¡Él no se merece estar apresado! ¡Es hijo de reyes, heredero al trono del reino más grande habitado por los hombres!  
  
-¡Yo gané la guerra! Puedo hacer con él lo que me plazca.  
  
-No puedes arrebatarle la vida a alguien por placer...-la cara y la voz de Glorfindel se entristecieron.  
  
-No te entrometas en los asuntos ajenos, Glorfindel.-y diciendo esto, Elrond volvió a entrar en su carroza.  
  
Glorfindel se quedó solo, a los pies de las escalerillas del carruaje y resopló: -Pero mira que eres testarudo...  
  
A lo lejos podía verse la ciudad de Rivendel, cerca de su cascada, y junto a ella una de las torres de la casa de Elrond.  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	31. Lo siento Arwen

Glorfindel llamó a la puerta lentamente: -¿Arwen...?  
  
El pomo dorado de la puerta giró y una bella elfa de cabellos ambarinos y ojos grises y vivos apareció en el umbral con cara sonriente. -¡Glorfindel!- se abalanzó sobre él dándole un fuerte abrazo.  
  
A Glorfindel le vinieron a la mente los días en los que jugaba con ella cuando aun era una niña.  
  
-Hola Arwen.- aunque la elfa estuviera muy contenta el rostro de él no expresaba alegría alguna a pesar de que él también estaba contento de verla de nuevo.  
  
-¡Cuanto os he echado de menos a todos! ¡Me he aburrido muchísimo yo sola! ¿Sabes? ¡A la próxima guerra voy yo también! ¡Lo prefiero a quedarme aquí!  
  
Glorfindel le puso una mano delante de la cara pero la elfa siguió hablando rápidamente: -¿Cómo están todos? ¿Cómo esta papá? ¡Y Elrohir y Elladan? ¡Seguro que se lo han pasado muy bien haciendo de generales! ¡Conociéndoles se habrían puesto a mandar incluso para que fregaran el suelo del barco! ¿Y Lorien?¿Habéis pasado por Lorien? ¡¿Habeis visto a Galadriel?! ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Y Elroyënath? ¿Cómo esta Elroyënath?  
  
De repente el rostro de Glorfindel cambió completamente y Arwen pudo notarlo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Glorfindel...?  
  
Glorfindel la hizo entrar en la habitación lentamente y cerró la puerta tras de si: -Siéntate.- le dijo sereno y a la vez nervioso, buscando las palabras.  
  
-Arwen, tengo que decirte una cosa muy importante.  
  
Arwen se sentó en un sillón cerca de la chimenea intranquila: ¿Qué es? ¿Es un mensaje de alguien? ¿De Galadriel? ¿Ha dicho algo sobre mí?  
  
Glorfindel empezaba a perder los nervios, comprendía la curiosidad de Arwen después de tanto tiempo sin verles pero no podía decirle nada de lo ocurrido si seguía hablando.  
  
-¡Glorfindel venga! ¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¡Estoy deseando ir a ver a papá a ver que me dice...! Hace mucho que no veo a Galadriel...  
  
-¡Arwen, por favor!  
  
Arwen paró en seco de hablar y miró a Glorfindel que intentaba serenarse de pie enfrente suya, jamás en su vida la había gritado.  
  
-Mira.- dijo él sentándose en un sillón cerca de Arwen para mirla bien y para cogerla de la mano: -Se que estas emocionada porque hayamos vuelto después de tanto tiempo fuera pero tengo que decirte algo, algo muy importante, créeme que no te hubiera gritado si no hubiera sido realmente importante, tanto para mí como para ti y toda tu familia.  
  
Arwen le miró en silencio sin saber que decir y todavía impresionada.  
  
-Arwen, tu... tu hermano ha muerto.  
  
Arwen titubeó y cerró y abrió los ojos varias veces sin comprender: -¿Qué...?  
  
-Elroyënath murió luchando Arwen.  
  
Arwen tenía los ojos muy abiertos y no podía creer lo que le decía Glorfindel.  
  
-Lo se, yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando le vi, pero es así Arwen y he llorado demasiadas veces su muerte ya. Le voy a echar mucho de menos...  
  
A Arwen, que antes había estado hablando tan ampliamente ahora no le salían las palabras y su respiración empezaba a volverse profunda y rápida.  
  
Glorfindel notó que iba a empezar a llorar, la angustia la estaba invadiendo y el nerviosismo crecía en ella debido a la noticia, la abrazó entonces para consolarla, igual y como había hecho con Elrohir, los dos especialmente iban a lamentar mucho la muerte de su hermano.  
  
Arwen empezó a sollozar en el hombro de Glorfindel, aún los dos sentados en los sillones uno en frente al otro.  
  
-Lo siento, Arwen...- Glorfindel casi la mecía lentamente de un lado a otro en sus brazos, como hacía con ella cuando era una niña.  
  
Él también sintió tristeza y la vista se le empezó a difuminar mientras lagrimas se dibujaban poco a poco en sus ojos azules.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________  
  
Cuando Arwen dejó de llorar Glorfindel vio conveniente dejarla sola para que pensara en silencio sobre las cosas que le harían recordar a su hermano y salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación.  
  
Paseó por los pasillos de la casa de Elrond como había hecho tantas veces pero mucho más lentamente que como lo hacía habitualmente y se encontró con Elrond, en uno de los descansillos que anticipaban a las escaleras.  
  
-¿Qué... que ha dicho?- preguntó entristecido al ver llegar a Glorfindel con los ojos rojos que delataban que había llorado.  
  
-Ya ha dejado de llorar, es una mujer madura y comprensiva, lo asimilará pronto...- la voz de Glorfindel era casi entrecortada.  
  
-Todavía no entiendo por qué tuvo que pasar esto...- Elrond empezaba a parecerse a su hija justo después de recibir la noticia.  
  
-Yo tampoco Elrond, yo tampoco...  
  
-Le enterraremos mañana ¿sabes ese lugar a donde le gustaba tanto ir para estar solo? ¿en la pradera? Creo que ese sería un buen sitio. A él le hubiera gustado...- una lagrima rozó la mejilla de Elrond.  
  
-Sí, él lo hubiera querido así...  
  
-Luego plantaré un árbol sobre su tu tumba e iré a dejarle flores todos los días para que sepa que no nos olvidamos de él.  
  
-Iré contigo.  
  
-Gracias Glorfindel...  
  
Y otra persona más lloró sobre su hombro.  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. NO!! NO LLOREIS!! QUE ME DEPRIMO MÁS!!! Por qué habré nacido tan dramática??!! AGUANTAD VALIENTES!!!! NO!! NO SE LLORA!!! ESO ESO!! COMO LOS GUERREROS FUERTES!!! XP!  
  
Carmenchu os quiere mucho!! A que si tesoro?? jajaja 


	32. Discusion entre el recuerdo

-Creo que llamaré a Legolas, ¿qué te parece?- dijo Elrond un tanto serio desde la mesa de su despacho.  
  
-¿Para qué?  
  
-Bueno, a parte de hacerme ese favor que necesito, sería una buena oportunidad para volverle a ver  
  
-Elrond yo...  
  
-¿Cuántos años habrán pasado desde que no le vemos...? Unos... cientos tal vez... desde que no era más que un adolescente. Habrá crecido mucho, será un hombre ya, parecido a su padre seguramente...  
  
-Elrond, no apruebo lo que estás pensando en hacer.  
  
-No me importa tu opinión Glorfindel, ya te lo dije y no me gusta repetir las cosas.  
  
-¿Entonces por qué me preguntas? ¡No te entiendo! ¡No os entiendo a ninguno!  
  
-Mira Glorfindel, yo sólo quería saber si a ti te parecía bien que viniera Legolas.- Elrond reprimía demasiado sus ganas de gritar.  
  
-¡Pues no! ¡No me parece bien!  
  
-Pues yo tampoco te entiendo... Pensaba que erais muy amigos, desde aquella vez que vino cuando era aún un niño.  
  
-¡Por eso mismo no me parece justo que él se manche las manos de sangre para matar a un hombre por que tú lo quieras! Y menos si ese hombre es el heredero de Isildur y es amigo de tu hija...  
  
Elrond se acercó un poco a Glorfindel: -¿Perdona? Creo que no he oído bien...  
  
-Has oído perfectamente señor de Rivendel, se pasean por las calles de la ciudad hablando animadamente ¿acaso te molesta?  
  
-Muchas cosas me molestan Glorfindel...  
  
-¡Aragorn no es tan odioso como piensas!  
  
-No... claro que no... es un asesino.- los ojos de Elrond brillaron intensamente.  
  
-Elrond por favor, todos sentimos muchísimo la muerte de Elroyënath pero ¡¿acaso tú no mataste gente en las innumerables batallas en las que has luchado?! ¿Y no piensas que detrás de aquella muerte hubo gente que lloró esa perdida? ¡¿Puedes devolver la vida?! ¡No! Ni siquiera tú, señor de Rivendel puedes. ¡Pues no te apresures en dar la muerte!  
  
Elrond se sentó en la silla de su escritorio apoyando la frente en una mano: -Por favor Glorfindel déjame solo... estoy arto de discutir por todo...  
  
-¡Namarië!- y Glorfindel cerró la puerta fuertemente tras de sí cuando salió de la habitación.  
  
Y Legolas llegó unos días después, tras recibir una carta importante de Elrond, desde Rivendel.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________  
  
Arwen se asomó por detrás de una puerta dorada hacia el pasillo, Legolas pasaba por allí.  
  
-¡Legolas! ¡Ven, ayúdame!  
  
-¿Qué?- Legolas se volvió hacia el pelo ambarino de Arwen.  
  
Arwen le hizo señas con la mano para que se acercara.  
  
Legolas se dirigió hacia ella y cuando estuvo cerca de Arwen ella le hizo pasar hacia la habitación cerrando después la puerta.  
  
-Mira.- le susurró señalando a alguien que se había dormido, apoyando la cabeza en los brazos, encima de una mesa.  
  
-Esta muy cansado, pero yo no puedo llevarle hasta una cama. ¿Me ayudas...?  
  
Legolas se acercó despacio hacia aquel que dormía mitad en la silla donde estaba sentado mitad en la mesa. Le apartó el pelo oscuro de la cara y descubrió entre ellos una oreja y se echó rápidamente hacia atrás, viendo que no eran puntiagudas.  
  
-¡Esto no es un elfo!  
  
-¡No chilles que le vas a despertar...!- dijo ella bajo: -No, no es un elfo, es un hombre, ya sabes, prisionero de guerra y todo eso...  
  
-¿Entonces no debería ser un esclavo...?  
  
Arwen suspiró: -¡Ay! ¡Si es que todos sois iguales! Vale... no me ayudes, ya lo haré yo sola.  
  
La mujer se acercó a Aragorn e intentó moverle.  
  
Legolas sonrió: -Anda quita blandurria...  
  
Arwen soltó al hombre y se cruzó de brazos mirándole con el ceño fruncido mientras Legolas levantaba arduamente a Aragorn, intentando no despertarle.  
  
-Eres una floja...- y le sacó la lengua, seguían después de todo comportándose como niños: -No pesa tanto...  
  
Después se dio cuenta de que no era verdad y de que en realidad pesaba bastante más que un elfo, con diferencia, pero prefirió no decir nada.  
  
Le llevó con la ayuda de Arwen hasta una habitación contigua y le acostaron en una cama para que descansara, porque estaba realmente agotado.  
  
-¿Cómo es que tiene tanto sueño...?- preguntó Legolas tocándose la nuca dolorida por el peso de Aragorn.  
  
-Me dijo antes de dormirse que hacía mucho que no había podido descansar bien... no se.  
  
-Bueno, yo me lo figuro...  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
-Si él hubiera matado a mi hijo y me hubiera a demás faltado al respeto yo también le encerraría en una celda como hizo tu padre...  
  
A Arwen le cambió la cara rápidamente rozando un gesto melancólico: -Por favor no me recuerdes a Elroyënath...  
  
Legolas se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer e intentó recapacitar, le puso rápidamente la mano en el hombro: -Lo... lo siento... yo...  
  
-No pasa nada, solo no me lo recuerdes... gracias por ayudarme.  
  
-De nada... Por cierto, mi hermana te envía recuerdos, dice que está deseando verte.  
  
Arwen volvió a entristecerse y Legolas prefirió no volver a hablar para no volver a equivocarse en sus conversaciones.  
  
Después de un rato Arwen salió lentamente de la habitación y Legolas creyó ver que sus ojos grises se había vuelto vidriosos.  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	33. Una mala noticia

-¡Legolas! ¿Cómo estas?  
  
-¡Glorfindel!  
  
Los dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo.  
  
-¿Como es que no has venido antes a verme? Ya pensaba que te había pasado algo...  
  
-Bueno... he tenido cosas que hacer y... Elrond y yo nos hemos enfadado... - hizo una mueca: -¡Pero se le pasará!  
  
-¡Si es que no se os puede dejar solos a ninguno de los dos! ¡Que sois como niños pequeños!  
  
Glorfindel rió: -¡Mira quien fue a hablar! ¡El torpe que se calló al río!  
  
Legolas se cruzó de brazos haciendo que estaba enfadado él también: -Vas a hacer que me surja un complejo...  
  
Glorfindel le dio con la mano en la cabeza: -¡Anda, anda, que quejica te has vuelto!- rió y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo mientras charlaban.  
  
-¿Qué tal en tu casa?  
  
-Muy bien, por ahora todo muy bien.  
  
-¿Y tu hermana, como esta? ¡Hace mucho que no viene a visitarnos!  
  
-Esta hecha una vaga...  
  
Glorfindel rió: -Arwen decía lo mismo de su padre.  
  
-Elrond... esta muy mal...  
  
Las caras de los habían cambiado de repente.  
  
-Sí, lo se... Yo debería ayudarle pero no soy capaz de entablar una conversación con él en la que no se enfade.  
  
-Nunca le había visto peor... Le ha tenido que impactar mucho la muerte de Elroyënath, yo también le voy a echar de menos...  
  
-Todos lo haremos...  
  
-Elrohir y Elladan tampoco están muy bien.  
  
Glorfindel movió la cabeza de arriba abajo despacio: -Sí, realmente le esta costando mucho asumir su perdida a esta familia, es un duro golpe en tan poco tiempo...  
  
Legolas saltó de repente: -¿Y que hace ese hombre en esta casa?  
  
-¿Aragorn...? Bueno, creo que Elrond te llamó por él.  
  
-¿Y que quiere que haga?  
  
-Creo que eso será mejor que él te lo diga.  
  
No hablaron más y pasearon en silencio.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________  
  
Legolas se encontraba de pie, en frente de la mirada severa de Elrond y la voz de este sonaba ligeramente carrasposa, dándole un aspecto aún más serio.  
  
-¿Que querías...?- preguntó Legolas encontrándose incomodo.  
  
-Te he llamado porque pienso que querrás saber la razón por la que te he mandado venir hasta aquí desde tu casa.  
  
-Sí, Glorfindel me dijo que tenía que ver sobre el hombre al que albergas en tu casa...  
  
Elrond se incorporó rápidamente ante la mención de Legolas: -¿Como sabes que aquí hay un hombre?  
  
Legolas se llevó la mano detrás de la cabeza intentando buscar una buena respuesta: -Bueno... Él se quedó dormido y Arwen me dijo que la ayudara a acostarle en una cama...  
  
-¡¿La hizo algo?!  
  
-¡No, no! No... estaba dormido... Arwen no parecía estar a disgusto con él...  
  
Elrond se pasó la mano por los ojos cansados e intentó disimular su innegable expresión de odio repentino.  
  
-Bueno Legolas, tú estas aquí para matar a ese hombre.- la voz de Elrond volvió a sonar ronca.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Esta condenado a muerte y dentro de poco se efectuará su sentencia.  
  
-Pero yo...  
  
-Tienes un gran dominio con el arco y me gustaría que intentaras que la flecha se clavara en su corazón, intentando que sufra lo menos posible. Quiero matarle pero no hacerle sufrir hasta su último respiro. ¿Has entendido?  
  
-Elrond yo no quiero matar a nadie.  
  
Elrond se levantó de la silla y golpeó fuertemente la mesa con la mano: -¡Pero sin embargo él lo hizo sin escrúpulos y mató a mi hijo!  
  
-¡Era una guerra...!  
  
-¡Pero mi hijo no volverá a la vida aunque no lo hubiese sido! ¡Y es mortal! ¡Unos años más, otros menos! ¡¿Qué más da?!  
  
-No eres el único que hecha de menos a Elroyënath, Elrond... Pero no por eso te prometo que te valla a ayudar.  
  
Legolas salió del despacho del señor de Rivendel, dando un portazo parecido al que había dado Glorfindel, unos días atrás.  
  
Glorfindel estaba cerca de la chimenea del despacho: -No le eches la culpa a los demás de tu error Elrond. Se perfectamente que tú le mandaste a la batalla cuando Elroyënath debería haberse quedado en su barco. Y se que te arrepientes.  
  
-¡Glorfindel, no quiero hablar contigo!  
  
-¡Recapacita y crece! ¡Legolas era más maduro que tú incluso cuando sólo me llegaba a las rodillas! ¡Deja este maldito asunto!  
  
Elrond negó su presencia y fue hacia la puerta sin contestarle, abriéndola lentamente. Legolas aún estaba al otro lado, cruzado de brazos, intentando serenarse después de la conversación que había tenido con Elrond y notó una mano en su hombro cuando se giró para mirarle de frente.  
  
-Dile a mi hija que quiero hablar con ella, por favor.  
  
Prefirió no discutir y resignado, Legolas desapareció por el pasillo.  
  
Estaba enfadado y preocupado a la vez. No le gustaba la idea de que sólo le hubieran llamado desde tan lejos para matar a un hombre, y un hombre que él no quería matar.  
  
Giró sin darse cuenta, casi inconscientemente, por uno de los corredores hasta llegar subiendo unas escaleras doradas a uno con cristaleras de colores sobrenaturales y el techo más alto de lo normal.  
  
Llamó a una puerta dorada suavemente pero nervioso: -Arwen, soy Legolas, tengo que hablar contigo.  
  
Nadie respondió al otro lado de la puerta. Volvió a llamar más calmado: -Arwen, tu padre quiere hablar contigo.  
  
Nadie abrió la puerta y volvió a llamar insistentemente: -¿Arwen...? ¿Estas ahí?- silencio.  
  
Legolas resopló y abrió la puerta, las ventanas estaban abiertas y no había fuego en la chimenea, las colchas intactas y la habitación vacía. Pero supo, instintivamente y casi de inmediato donde podría encontrar a Arwen.  
  
Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y se dirigió con paso arduo hasta la última habitación del pasillo, donde habían acostado a Aragorn la vez anterior, y la que antes había sido la habitación de Elroyënath.  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D.¡¿QUE HARÁN ARAGORN Y ARWEN?! ¡¿SOLITOS?! Vosotros siempre tan pervertidos.... que vergüenza... XP 


	34. A la espera de un cruel destino

Lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde el primer momento. Algo había visto en el mirar de Arwen que le había hecho sospechar de algo que ahora comprendía. Allí, en la última habitación del pasillo, Arwen estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Aragorn y uno de sus brazos le rodeaba el cuello a él. La mano de Aragorn en el pelo de ella y estaban en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el lateral de la cama donde tantas veces había dormido Elroyënath cuando aún vivía.  
  
Respiraban lentamente, todavía sumidos en un profundo sueño, aunque el sol estuviera ya alto y como si la noche anterior se hubieran acostado muy tarde y aún así, Legolas se alegró de verlos juntos, uno encima del otro, algo le decía que hacían buena pareja y que serían felices.  
  
Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana también abierta y miró el profundo valle a través de ella, dejando que el viento acariciara su rostro. No le diría nada de aquello a Elrond, no veía justo que dos personas que se amaban no pudieran estar juntas.  
  
Oyó un leve gemido a sus espaldas y vio que Aragorn acababa de abrir los ojos.  
  
-¡Valla! ¡Ya te has despertado!- no sabía porque pero Aragorn empezó a caerle bien.  
  
Aragorn le miraba asustado, después de todo no le había visto nunca y Legolas decidió entablar una conversación.  
  
-¿Es cómodo dormir en el suelo?- y se tocó la parte de los riñones: -A mi después de un rato me acabaría doliendo la espalda. Prefiero dormir en una cama. ¿Cómo estas?- Legolas cambió de postura en el alfeizar para mirarles mejor.  
  
Aragorn se extrañó y bajó la mirada pensando en que responder, vio a Arwen en su pecho y no pudo evitar acariciarla con ternura.  
  
Legolas se acercó a él sin hacer ruido: -¿Es guapa verdad?  
  
Aragorn habló por primera vez, mientras volvía a rozar el rostro de la elfa que aún dormía en su pecho: -No hay persona en el mundo más bella.  
  
Legolas pensó y arrugó un poco la nariz: -Mi hermana es más guapa.  
  
El hombre no quedó muy convencido pero a partir de aquella mañana una amistad empezó a crecer entre ellos.  
  
_______  
  
-Les he visto juntos, hay... hay algo entre ellos, lo noto...  
  
-Amor Legolas, sí, yo también lo he notado, se quieren pero Elrond quiere separarles, pues la envidia le corroe.- Glorfindel puso especial acentuación en aquella palabra.  
  
-¿Crees que Elrond lo sabe?  
  
-Estoy seguro, pero no quiere admitirlo.  
  
-No es tan malo ese Aragorn.  
  
-No, lo malo se ve dependiendo del color del cristal con que se le mire...  
  
Legolas se echó el pelo hacia atrás mientras caminaban por el jardín de la casa de Elrond: -Elrond le mira con un cristal muy oscuro... yo no quiero matarle.  
  
-No veo justo que te haga hacer a ti esa barbaridad. Hace cientos de años que no se condena a muerte.  
  
Legolas resopló, al igual que como lo haría un caballo, preocupado y sin saber que hacer.  
  
-¿Sabes que incluso me ha pedido el arma de la ejecución...?- la voz de Glorfindel se profundizó.  
  
-¡¿A ti?!  
  
-No se que busca...  
  
-Yo tampoco lo entiendo...  
  
Y el colgante de Glorfindel brilló intensamente al sol del verano que empezaba a transformarse en un débil y fresco otoño.  
  
Glorfindel se dirigía al despacho de Elrond con paso decidido e impaciente y en su rostro podía distinguirse un gesto que rozaba el enfado y el disgusto.  
  
___________  
  
Llegó hasta la puerta de salientes de plata y oro y sin siquiera llamar abrió de golpe: -¡Elrond no puedes hacerlo!  
  
Elrond comprendió de lo que le hablaba pero le dio igual la objeción del elfo: -¡Claro que puedo!- dijo ligeramente nervioso: -No se si se te ha olvidado, pero yo soy el señor de Rivendel y no tú.  
  
¿Cómo podía estar tan impasible ante la barbaridad que iba a cometer? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que iba a matar a un hombre por puro placer y venganza delante de toda la ciudad?  
  
-¡Elrond estas cometiendo un gravísimo error! ¡¿Qué pasará después?! ¡¿y Gondor?! ¡¿Y el mundo?! ¡Él podría ser una de nuestras últimas esperanzas!  
  
Elrond en realidad no estaba del todo convencido de lo que se había propuesto hacer con Aragorn, pero después de todo ya no había vuelta atrás y aquel argumento empezaba a cansarle demasiado, como la forma que últimamente Glorfindel estaba adquiriendo para dirigirse a él.  
  
Se levantó de su silla: -¡No vuelvas a decirme jamás lo que tengo que hacer Glorfindel! ¡¿Me has oído?! ¡Jamás!  
  
La expresión de Glorfindel cambió de repente, no se esperaba aquella respuesta por parte de Elrond. Cerró los ojos y subió las cejas y los hombros perdiendo la paciencia: -Muy bien Elrond, jamás volveré de decirte nada.  
  
Aquel gesto venció las ganas de controlarse del señor de Rivendel, alzó el brazo y señaló la puerta de su despacho: -¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Ahora mismo!  
  
Glorfindel le miró a los ojos durante un tiempo, sin siquiera parpadear hasta que habló con voz casi áspera: -No pretendía quedarme.  
  
Glorfindel salió del despacho, deseando no haber pisado nunca aquel suelo de mármol.  
  
Iban a ejecutar a Aragorn al amanecer y la estrella de la mañana brillaba en el cielo anaranjado. Pero Glorfindel debía impedirlo, había intentado mil veces que Elrond se diera cuenta del error que iba a cometer, pero si él en realidad no podía otra persona iba a hacérselo entender. No podía dejar que aquello pasara.  
  
Unas palabras llegaron a sus oídos, leves recuerdos de no hace mucho tiempo, de una voz cristalina que hacía que unos ojos grises le vinieran en mente  
  
"-Pienso hacerlo Glorfindel, no voy a dejar que le maten. No puedo dejarle morir."  
  
No, Glorfindel tenía que impedirlo aunque sabía que no podía luchar contra el destino, que estaba empezando a hacerse presente, como los rayos del sol en el cielo del alba.  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	35. Sangre entre lluvia

Una voz de mujer, la voz más hermosa que existía, un grito de mujer y sangre sobre el rostro de Aragorn.  
  
Una figura blanca acababa de caer al suelo, una flecha en su pecho, sangre, mucha sangre.  
  
Glorfindel intentaba abrirse paso entre la gente que ocupaba el patio, empujó y rasgó incluso las ropas de la gente que allí había en su intento de llegar al centro del lugar, de donde acababa de provenir el grito. Elevó la voz mientras intentaba avanzar: -¡Te lo dije Elrond! ¡Te dije que no podías hacerlo! ¡Pero cada día te pareces más a un hombre mortal! ¡Nunca escuchas!  
  
Legolas corrió hacia el centro del patio.  
  
Elrond se había quedado paralizado después de haber perdido los nervios como lo había hecho, acababa de disparar una flecha con el arco que Legolas había dejado caer, antes de decir que no podía matar a Aragorn, su amigo.  
  
Glorfindel apareció por fin el centro del patio donde hojas ambarinas de otoño cubrían el suelo.  
  
Arwen yacía en el suelo, una flecha en su pecho, sangre que colaba por su vestido blanco y Aragorn ileso, con las manos atadas a la espalda, de rodillas a su lado. Arwen se había interpuesto para que la flecha no llegara a herir al hombre.  
  
Elrond perdió las fuerzas y calló de rodillas al suelo de hojas y mármol blanco del patio de marfil, plata y alabastro, acababa de dispara a su hija.  
  
Glorfindel se arrodilló cerca de Arwen. La cara de ella expresaba dolor, un fuerte y agudo dolor mezclado con angustia. De sus ojos salían lagrimas y gemía.  
  
Aragorn acercó su mejilla a la de Arwen, no pudiendo utilizar las manos atadas, y sintió las lagrimas calientes y una respiración intercalada cada vez más cerca:- Arwen...  
  
-¡Arwen tengo que sacártela!  
  
Arwen no podía casi abrir la boca:-¿Qué...?- le dolió solo susurrar.  
  
-¡Arwen tengo que sacarte la flecha!- Legolas tenía una nota muy profunda de desesperación en la voz.  
  
Cogió decidido la flecha cerca de la herida de donde brotaba sangre. Arwen gimió.  
  
-Arwen, va a dolerte, va a dolerte mucho. Pero hay que sacártela.  
  
Aragorn reaccionó mientras acariciaba con ternura y amor el pómulo húmedo de lagrimas de Arwen con su mejilla:-¿Sabes como hacerlo?  
  
-Sí.- sobraban las palabras, había que hacerlo todo rápidamente.  
  
Legolas apretó más fuertemente la mano en la flecha decidido a tirar de ella:-¿Preparada?  
  
Arwen lloraba de dolor, lagrimas salían de sus bellos ojos grises:- No por favor...  
  
Legolas estaba desesperado, casi tanto como Glorfindel a su lado y apretó con todas sus fuerza la flecha en el interior de su mano:-¿Preparada?  
  
-Arwen, no te pasará nada, no dejaré que te pase nada.- Aragorn la quería y la miraba con el amor más profundo que nadie podía tener hacia una persona.  
  
Arwen le miró e intentó sonreír aún sumergida en su profundo dolor. Aragorn sabía lo que ella quería decir, se lo había dicho con los ojos, con aquellos preciosos ojos grisáceos y pronunció las palabras por ella:- Hazlo Legolas.  
  
Un grito desgarró el aire, abrasó el agua, secó la hierba, mató a la luz y acabó con la vida, un grito de mujer.  
  
Legolas tenía la flecha en la mano.  
  
-¡Glorfindel dame un pañuelo largo!  
  
Muchas lagrimas mojaban el rostro de Arwen y cada vez salían más de sus ojos.  
  
-¿Por...por qué... por qué lo hiciste?- se escuchó salir de los labios de Aragorn mientras la miraba con ternura, calmándola con sus ojos verdes.  
  
Arwen susurró:- Por... que... te quiero...-dolor y amor entremezclados en su mirar de nube.  
  
Glorfindel le dio a Legolas la cinta de seda larga que llevaba a modo de cinturón en la cadera. Legolas volvió a hablar, aún con desesperación: -Aprieta aquí.  
  
Puso los dedos de Glorfindel en la herida que chorreaba sangre caliente de Arwen. A Arwen le salieron densas lagrimas de los ojos.  
  
Legolas empezó a atar alrededor del pecho de Arwen con sumo cuidado el pañuelo de Glorfindel, mientras este intentaba que Arwen no perdiera más sangre.  
  
-Glorfindel, cuando yo te diga la sueltas.- la voz de Legolas temblaba.  
  
Glorfindel afirmó también temblando.  
  
-¡Ya!  
  
Glorfindel quitó rápidamente los dedos de la herida de Arwen y Legolas ató el pañuelo con un fuerte nudo, intentando que la herida coagulara.  
  
-Servirá.  
  
Glorfindel, comprendiendo, cogió a Arwen en brazos con cuidado pero sin perder un tiempo precioso y empezó a alejarse por el patio hacia la puerta. Legolas también se levantó. Arwen susurró débil:- Aragorn...  
  
Legolas le ayudó a ponerse en pie y con un cuchillo que llevaba al cinturón le cortó las cuerdas que le oprimían las muñecas:- Ven, ella te necesita.  
  
Aragorn se levantó y corrió a coger la mano que Arwen le tendía casi sin fuerzas. Legolas fue detrás y salieron del patio en el que empezó a llover.  
  
Y Elrond emanó lagrimas como su hija emanaba sangre, desde el centro del patio, donde el sol del amanecer se había cubierto por nubes y lluvia de rocío.  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. que mala soy!!! QUE MALA!!! JAJAJAJA GOLLUM MALOOO!! JAJAJAJA 


	36. Aguja y vino

Glorfindel la llevaba en brazos, Aragorn le oprimía la mano y Legolas corría detrás de ellos, rostro de preocupación y miedo en los ojos.  
  
Los pasillos de la casa de Elrond se hicieron más largos de lo que eran, Aragorn nunca llegaba a ver el fondo, sólo corrían y corrían sin llegar a ninguna parte. Sangre manchaba las manos de todos y de los ojos de Arwen brotaban lágrimas de dolor y angustia.  
  
No sabía ninguno de ellos lo que realmente hacía, el uno seguía al otro sólo concienciándose y dándose esperanzas de que aquel sabría lo que hacer y donde ir pero sólo corrían, corrían hacia ningún sitio en un mundo de desesperación intentando escapar de un miedo que quería atraparles y hacerles llorar de impotencia ante lo que ocurría.  
  
Todos temblaban, los cabellos se les erizaban en la nuca, escalofríos les recorrían el cuerpo y Arwen perdía mucha sangre.  
  
Glorfindel se paró entonces en seco, Arwen en sus brazos. Aragorn y Legolas empezaron a perder toda esperanza de que algún día conseguirían saber a donde ir a pedir ayuda.  
  
-Legolas, llévala a una habitación donde haya una cama o un sofá y túmbala allí, volveré enseguida, tengo una idea.- y pasó con cuidado a Arwen a los brazos temblorosos de Legolas.  
  
-¿Adonde vas?  
  
-No te preocupes.- y Glorfindel salió corriendo por un pasillo que perecía alargarse a medida que se alejaba de ellos.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________  
  
Glorfindel corrió por el pasillo, tal vez de los pocos pasillos moderadamente estrechos que tenía la casa de Elrond y corría con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Sabía que a Arwen se le agotaba el tiempo y si seguía perdiendo sangre llegaría un momento en el que ya no podrían salvarla.  
  
Giró por una esquina dorada, casi al fondo del pasillo. Débiles farolillos de fuego azulado colgaban aún encendidos de unos ganchos dorados, en las paredes labradas.  
  
Glorfindel empezó a cansarse, aunque los elfos pudieran aguantar incluso varias horas corriendo sin descanso, pero era peor el cansancio mental que le atormentaba con pensamientos que le carcomían toda la cabeza, hablándole en los oídos y confundiéndole varias veces.  
  
Empezó a respirar afanosamente, deseando parar, el colgante azul que le pendía del cuello se movía en su pecho cada vez que daba un paso. No podía parar, si paraba Arwen moriría.  
  
Bajó unas escaleras, bajando los escalones de dos en dos y de cuatro en cuatro, tanto saltó al bajarlos que cuando llegó a la parte baja de la escalera perdió el equilibrio y calló al suelo. No podía detenerse ahora, tenía que continuar, se levantó lo más rápidamente que pudo y volvió a girar en otra esquina dorada, para correr por otro pasillo alargado.  
  
Un olor a comida empezó a abundar en el ambiente, calor de fuego y olor a lumbre y cenizas, a carne asada y también olor dulce, de frutas y azúcar. En los labios de Glorfindel se dibujó una de aquellas sonrisas que sólo él sabía presentar en su cara.  
  
Una gran puerta apareció en un lateral, más grande que la del comedor, más grande que la de la habitación del mismísimo Elrond, la puerta de las cocinas, entreabierta y en la que el olor que impregnaba los alrededores se hacía más sustancioso y fuerte.  
  
Glorfindel entró con la respiración intercalada y cogiendo aliento, no podía casi hablar: -Por favor...-les dijo a las gentes que estaban allí trabajando, preparando la comida de aquel día: -Ne... necesito una... botella de vino... vino fuerte...  
  
Los elfos que cocinaban le vieron tan angustiado que cogieron una botella de cristal, redonda como una pompa de jabón pero de boquilla alargada y fina, con un líquido rojo, intenso, parecido a la sangre de Arwen, para dársela inmediatamente.  
  
Glorfindel la cogió con fuerza entre sus manos y volvió a salir corriendo, dejando atrás las cocinas.  
  
Subió entonces unas escaleras de caracol que aparecieron ante sus ojos en una parte del pasillo, aireado por la presencia de un patio, para que el humo de las cocinas saliera de la casa no solamente por las chimeneas.  
  
Resbaló en uno de los escalones dorados por la velocidad y violencia con la que corría y calló de bruces, por poco perdiendo la botella de cristal, defendiéndola con su cuerpo como si de ello dependiera toda su vida se incorporó de nuevo.  
  
Sabía que aquella casa también había una sala de costura, donde varios de los sirvientes del señor de Rivendel se ocupaban de tejer la mayoría de las ropas que vestían las gentes de Rivendel. Varias veces Glorfindel había visitado aquella sala, cuando Arwen era una niña y su osito se descosía por algún lado, por el abundante uso, él se lo cosía con aguja, hilo y ternura.  
  
Llegó a la parte alta de las escaleras, encontrándose en otro de los pasillos majestuosos de aquella casa.  
  
Corrió por él, dirigiéndose hacia un vidriera de colores que se extendía en su fachada final y antes de alcanzarla entró por una puerta de plata, todavía con la botella de vino en la mano.  
  
Mujeres cosían finas telas, ricas de bordados de infinita precisión y los hilos dorados que enhebraban sus agujas blancas semejaban a sus cabellos.  
  
Glorfindel extendió un brazo, cogiendo aire abundantemente, estaba muy cansado: -Una... aguja... e hilo...  
  
Las mujeres obedecieron rápidamente como habían hecho en las cocinas, parecía un asunto importante y urgente el que traía a Glorfindel hasta ahí.  
  
-Gracias...- dijo entrecortadamente mientras volvía a reprender su carrera, saliendo de la habitación.  
  
Ya no necesitaba nada más, tenía que llegar hasta la habitación donde Legolas y Aragorn deberían haber acostado ya a Arwen, pero tantas habitaciones había en aquella casa...  
  
No le importó, tenía que encontrarles. Su colgante azul golpeaba todavía en su pecho al correr.  
  
Subió escaleras, pasó puertas, salas, vidrieras, patios y abrió una puerta cualquiera, algo le decía que era allí donde tenía que entrar.  
  
Fue un alivio para Aragorn y Legolas ver a Glorfindel en el umbral.  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. bueno... mi Glorfindel parece super man!!! Salvando a todo el mundo como un machote!!! XP! Un pequeño detalle.... me parece que la hermana de Legolas no va a salir... es que esta historia la terminé hace ya tiempo... yo solo voy subiendo los capis poco a poco... PERO NO OS PREOCUPES!!! PORQUE CARMENCHU OS HARÁ UNA PRECIOSA HISTORIA DE LEGOLAS Y SU HERMANITA!!! Algún día...jeje...Gracias a todos!!! 


	37. Recuerdos

Arwen estaba recostada en una cama, en una postura con la que intentaba apagar su dolor en el pecho, el pañuelo que llevaba estaba muy manchado de sangre y la tez era ya del color de la luna. Aragorn estaba a su lado, le oprimía fuertemente la mano y la apartaba el pelo de los ojos, se notaba que en realidad la amaba. Legolas en un rincón, con las piernas dobladas y los ojos vidriosos como los cristales de las vidrieras, empañados por la lluvia, escondía su cara entre los brazos, desesperado.  
  
Glorfindel no habló, no dijo nada, no había tiempo para hablar, no había tiempo para sonreír.  
  
Legolas se levantó del suelo y se acercó al cuerpo tembloroso que reposaba intranquilamente y con lagrimas en sus ojos grises.  
  
Glorfindel se daba prisa preocupadamente y desató del pecho de Arwen el pañuelo que le oprimía, la sangre le manchó las blancas manos. Empezó a romper el vestido de la elfa a jirones hasta tener la herida al descubierto y mojó la aguja, enhebrada con el hilo de oro, que tanto le había costado conseguir en el líquido fresco del vino. Verso entonces el resto de la botella en la herida profunda de Arwen y esta gritó por el fuerte ardor.  
  
El miedo apareció claramente en los ojos del hombre que se echó ligeramente atrás, pero sin dejar de oprimir la mano de su amada. Legolas prefirió no mirar la escena, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos azul pálido.  
  
-Tranquila...- por primera vez se notó en la voz de Glorfindel sus innumerables años de experiencia en el mundo y como, con su edad, había aprendido a decir lo necesario en el momento justo, con el preciso tono de voz y la expresión más tranquilizadora que habían visto ninguno de ellos jamás. Al mirarle a los profundos ojos intensos y azules se sintieron bien, como si en realidad no hubiera pasado nada.  
  
Clavó la aguja en la piel blanca y fría de Arwen y empezó a coserle la herida con cuidado y precisión y cuando hubo terminado anudó el hilo y lo cortó con los dientes para tapar, con un paño mojado en agua de un tazón que había, la ya no sangrante raja de color vivamente rojo como el vino que había versado sobre ella.  
  
Y Arwen fue mejorando poco a poco, se fue notando en la expresión de su cara, que cambiaba al cansancio y el alivio y por fin pudo dormir profundamente, casi tan profundo como el color azul intenso de los ojos de Glorfindel.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________  
  
Después de tanta angustia y nerviosismo poco a poco Aragorn y Legolas cayeron dormidos en algún punto de la tarde, en aquella sala de la casa de Elrond, los dos junto a la cama de Arwen, y Glorfindel salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación.  
  
Se encontró de nuevo en uno de aquellos pasillos largos y dorados por los que había corrido. Al otro lado de las vidrieras se notaba la luz tenuemente naranja y rosada del crepúsculo, del sol que empezaba a desaparecer por detrás de las colinas verdes del valle, parecía mentira que tanto tiempo hubiera pasado desde que Arwen había caído herida al amanecer.  
  
Los farolillos de fuego azulado volvían a brillar, iluminando las losas de mármol pulido del suelo y la soledad y el silencio reinaban en la casa.  
  
Glorfindel comenzó a caminar lentamente, en dirección a unas de las escaleras que hacían variar el curso del corredor, y observó melancólicamente las paredes, el suelo, las ventanas, los recuerdos que tenía de aquella casa.  
  
Llegó a los pies de la gran escalera y se detuvo un momento mirándola, antes de empezar a subir. Los recuerdos le inundaron de repente, una niebla se extendió en sus ojos, y cuando se disipó vio a un joven elfo rubio, con un colgante del mismo color azulastro de sus ojos y bajaba sonriente las escaleras, con una niña pequeña en brazos, era él.  
  
-¡Gracias por coserme el osito, Glorfindel!- dijo la niña contenta, abrazándole en sus brazos.  
  
-De nada, mi niña.  
  
-Se le estaba empezando a salir el algodón... pobrecito... ¿Crees que le habrá dolido...?  
  
El elfo sonrió: -No, porque le he puesto anestesia.  
  
-¿Y eso qué es?- dijo la niña arrugando la nariz.  
  
El Glorfindel que esperaba a los pies de la escalera esbozó una leve sonrisa, con los ojos y los labios.  
  
El Glorfindel que bajaba los escalones respondió contento: -Pues es como una medicina que si te la tomas ya no te duele nada.  
  
-¡¿Una medicina?!- el pelo de la niña era ambarino y sus ojos contenían brillo entre un gris de nube.  
  
-Sí.- el elfo acarició con un dedo la mejilla de la niña.  
  
-¡A mi osito no le gustan las medicinas!  
  
Se oyó una carcajada feliz: -¿A no?  
  
-No... dice que saben muy mal... ¡Yo pienso lo mismo!  
  
-Pero es que las que yo le doy tienen...- le acercó los labios al oído, para decirle un secreto y susurró: -...¡sabor a fresa!  
  
-¡¿Sabor a fresa?! ¡Yo quiero una!  
  
-Sssh...- le puso el dedo en los labios: -No se lo digas a nadie, que es un secreto entre tú, yo... ¡y el osito! ¿vale?- el elfo sonreía ampliamente.  
  
La niña susurró contenta: -¡Vale!  
  
El elfo la dejó en el suelo con cuidado y le dio la mano para seguir bajando las escaleras hasta que ella volvió a arrugar la nariz: -¿Pero me darás algún día de esas medicinas?  
  
-Sólo si te portas bien.  
  
-¡Gracias!  
  
Glorfindel, a los pies de la escalera vio desaparecer entre una nueva niebla grisacea las dos figuras. Conservaba tantos recuerdos de aquella casa, habían pasado tantas cosas y tanto tiempo...  
  
Subió lentamente la escalera donde antes habían estado paseándose sus recuerdos y rozó suavemente las paredes labradas al pasar, las columnas, las barandillas, los cristales, avivó sus pensamientos y lo vio todo de nuevo, como si aquellos cientos de años no hubieran sido más de un segundo.  
  
Llegó hasta una puerta donde figuras de plata resaltaban de la madera y tocó en ella ligeramente, tantas veces había llamado a aquella puerta...  
  
Nadie respondió al otro lado y giró el pomo, despacio pero sin temblar. La figura de Elrond con la cabeza entre las manos, hundido en desesperación, igual de profundo como el mar, y escalofríos en su cuerpo nervioso e impactado, sentado a la mesa de su despacho. No se dio cuenta de la liviana presencia de Glorfindel.  
  
-¿Elrond...?  
  
Elrond alzó súbitamente su mirada, que había perdido entre sus palmas: -Glor... Glorfindel...- tartamudeó, nervioso e intranquilo: -¿Do... donde esta mi hija...? ¿Esta bien...?  
  
Los ojos profundos de Glorfindel mostraron de nuevo aquella sensación de sabiduría y tranquilidad: -Esta bien. Le cosí la herida y ya no sangra, duerme tranquilamente.  
  
Elrond volvió a hundir la cara en sus manos, temblando: -¿Por qué me tiene que pasar a mí esto...?  
  
-No quería llegar a decírtelo ... pero creo que te lo advertí...  
  
-Lo siento... ¡Lo siento Glorfindel! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Siempre la has tenido! Y yo no quise escucharte...  
  
-No era culpa tuya, la perdida de tu hijo hacía que el dolor te cegara... quizás fui demasiado duro yo también en la forma que adquirí de hablarte...  
  
-Gracias por ayudarme a comprender...  
  
Glorfindel negó con la cabeza lentamente: -No fui yo, en realidad, el que te ha hecho comprender... tal vez el amor entre Aragorn y tu hija sea más fuerte y sirva más de lo que pensabas.  
  
La cara de Elrond ya no mostró ira al oír el nombre del mortal: -Tal vez... Tiene que tener algo para hacer que mi hija... que mi hija intentara salvarle incluso abandonando su vida inmortal...  
  
-Lo tiene. Habla con él y lo entenderás. Quizás los mortales son menos egoístas y codiciosos de lo que todos pensábamos... En realidad todos somos los que estábamos equivocados. Creo que este incidente nos hará recapacitar, empezar desde cero, una vuelta a empezar como aquella vez... con tus hijos...  
  
Glorfindel salió del despacho silencioso y cuando este cerró la puerta Elrond sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio un dibujo, en él una niña pequeña con pelo ambarino y a su lado un elfo alto de pelo oscuro.  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. Después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a vosotros... en los albores de la tormenta. XDD!!! Le copio las frases a Gandalf!!! Jajaja Que bonita escena la de la escalera!!! Ains... jajaja, besos!!! 


	38. El rubio elfo del caballo blanco

-Te voy a echar de menos.  
  
-Yo a ti también, Glorfindel. Adiós Legolas.  
  
-Algún día volveremos a vernos.- Legolas miró al cielo y a las nubes de la nueva mañana que se alzaba al otro lado de las montañas: -Lo presiento.  
  
-¡Come bien, eh, Aragorn!¡Todos los tipos de alimentos!  
  
Aragorn pudo sonreír por fin. Sabía bien porque le decía aquello, le gustó especialmente, de aquella su corta estancia en Rivendel, visitar junto a Arwen la casa de Glorfindel.  
  
-No me olvidaré.  
  
Legolas miraba ahora las flores blancas del jardín:- Arwen te va a echar de menos también. -No tanto como yo a ella...- tristeza apareció en el verde de su mirada.  
  
-Cuídate ¿vale?- Glorfindel le puso la mano en el hombro y le miró con esa mirada de experiencia de después de haber vivido tantos años.  
  
Aragorn sonrió mirando a través de su flequillo oscuro. Se dio la vuelta y agarró decididamente la bolsa apretándola fuertemente en su mano; la otra apoyada en la empuñadura de su espada. -Adiós.  
  
Y miró por última vez al balcón de la habitación donde todavía dormía Arwen, perdiéndose después en el bosque que crecía en el lindero de Rivendel, yendo hacia el exilio, esperando el momento propicio para regresar a Gondor y recuperar su reino.  
  
-¿Crees que volverá algún día?- preguntó Legolas cuando le vio desaparecer en la lejanía, aún invisible para sus ojos.  
  
Glorfindel miró al horizonte verde y lejano de las montañas del valle: -Estoy seguro de ello. Y los años pasaron.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
Todo a lo que habían temido durante tantos años se había extendido al fin y la sombra de Mordor empezaba a hacerse visible, demasiado visible y amenazadora. El Anillo Único había sido detectado en algún lugar de la Tierra Media, el Señor Oscuro no pararía hasta encontrarlo, y si el Anillo se hubiera encontrado no habría habido alma que no fuera sucumbida al martirio y el dolor.  
  
Elrond convocó un concilio, pues algo se tenía que decidir, algo se tenía que acordar sobre el futuro de la Tierra Media y muchos fueron los que acudieron a Rivendel a presenciarlo.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
-¡Quietos!- todos pararon inmediatamente: -Alguien se acerca... ¡a caballo!  
  
Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, heredero de Isildur, montaraz, seguido por cuatro hobbits. Se escondieron en el lindero del bosque que se alzaba allí cerca, entre los primeros arbustos espesos y callaron. Hacía tiempo que sabían que los Espectros del Anillo les perseguían, antiguos reyes mortales del pasado, los nueve que recibieron los nueve anillos que fueron entregados a la raza de los hombres, y los que más ansiaban el Anillo Único, para entregarlo a su amo Sauron. El Anillo buscado atado con una cadena al cuello de uno de los hobbits y este pesaba más de lo normal.  
  
Esperaron con atención a que las pisadas pasaran de largo o que se alejaran de aquellos terrenos, escondidos y temblando.  
  
Las herraduras del caballo se acercaron primero a gran velocidad y luego las sintieron cerca, en la gravilla del camino que habían estado siguiendo y que conducía a Rivendel, las pisadas se hicieron cada vez más lentas y con un resoplo el caballo paró.  
  
Alguien bajó entonces de él, Aragorn había apoyado su oído al suelo y escuchaba atentamente, como había aprendido hacer durante todos aquellos años; aquellas pisadas livianas no eran de un espectro, era una manera de caminar elegante y cuidadosa, la manera de caminar de un elfo.  
  
Aragorn se atrevió a mirar entre las hojas de los arbustos y descubrió unas botas bordadas de oro y plata, una camisa azul, de mangas alargadas y cuello alto y vuelto, un colgante del color del mar y unos ojos bajo un flequillo rubio, intensos y profundos, como el sol cuando se acerca el alba, y algo brillaba en su interior, tal como si fuera una estrella. La cara se le iluminó y salió corriendo del seto.  
  
-¡Glorfindel!  
  
Corrió hasta él y le dio un abrazo fuerte y amistoso, Glorfindel tuvo que agarrarse a su caballo blanco para no caer al suelo.  
  
-¡Aragorn! ¡Cuánto tiempo!  
  
Dejaron de abrazarse y se observaron el uno al otro incrédulos.  
  
-¡Cuánto has cambiado!  
  
-¡Y sin embargo tú sigues igual!  
  
Los hobbits salieron tímidamente del arbusto espeso viendo que aquel que había estado tras ellos con el caballo no había sido un Espectro, aliviados también.  
  
Aragorn movió entonces rápidamente la cabeza y se dio cuenta del peligro que aún corrían, en campo abierto, y tan cerca pero también tan lejos de las puertas de Rivendel.  
  
-Glorfindel, los Espectros nos siguen desde hace días, aquí no estamos a salvo, Frodo es el que lleva el Anillo. ¡El Anillo debe estar en Rivendel!  
  
Glorfindel se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación y cambió su rostro: -Yo le llevaré.- y subió a Frodo, ayudado por Aragorn subió rápidamente al caballo para después subirse Glorfindel de un salto. -Cruza el río y las aguas de tu pueblo os protegerán, no tienes mucho tiempo.  
  
Glorfindel accedió decidido y agarró fuertemente las crines del caballo, el caballo entonces pareció volar. Frodo se tambaleaba débilmente sobre el lomo y Glorfindel detrás, inclinado y con las piernas fuertemente apretadas a las ancas del animal. Una suave manta cubría la espalda del caballo para que no sintiera a las dos figuras sobre su piel y el río empezó a verse cada vez más cerca, vislumbrando luego un valle y una cascada, un vado.  
  
Glorfindel oyó algo a lo lejos, aún entre el sonido que hacía su caballo al correr y el aire que silbaba en sus oídos consiguió escuchar pisadas lejanas, pero velozmente vecinas a medida que pasaban los segundos, herraduras duras de caballos que trasportaban grandes pesos a un galope forzado.  
  
Glorfindel se acercó a la oreja de su caballo y susurró en su oído, el caballo corrió aún más deprisa.  
  
Espectros aparecieron tras ellos, las negras figuras encapuchadas en caballos oscuros, con espadas en la mano, destacando entre un figura de un animal blanco con una rubia y azul en su lomo y otra más pequeña, de capa verde.  
  
El río estaba muy cerca, casi tocaban ya el agua y entonces sintieron un chapoteo y gotas frías salpicadas por el veloz galope del caballo blanco y llegaron de un salto a la otra orilla, en una arena blanca.  
  
Los caballos negros se detuvieron ante el agua, los espectros, sólo cinco esta vez, amenazantes con las espadas de empuñadura de plata en la mano. Avanzaron lentamente por el agua espumosa y Glorfindel en la otra orilla detuvo a su caballo agotado.  
  
Frodo le oyó susurrar unas palabras para él incomprensibles pero hermosas, de melodía y claridad infinita.  
  
La espuma del rió y sus burbujas se volvieron más abundantes y el agua creció en segundos de altura, los caballos negros empezaron a hundirse lentamente y entonces un sonido de agua, de olas, de mar, de cascada y fuente se unió al río y en el agua caballos cristalinos y trasparentes arrasaron con las figuras negras, arrastrándolas río abajo.  
  
Frodo suspiró aliviado. Y una voz a sus espaldas: -Ya estas a salvo, Frodo Bolsón. Rivendel te espera.  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. ya venía siendo hora de que os subiera capis de mi precioso Glorfindel!!! le echábais de menos??? Yo a él si!!! en la pelicula!!! que Peter Jacson nos timó!!! sniiif!! dejarme un review pa que no me entre la depre!! XP! muchos, muchos besos!!! 


	39. Muchos encuentros

Una ciudad apareció a lo lejos, entre brisa, agua y las pisadas del caballo, cerca de una gran cascada, en el fondo de un valle que al sur daba a una praderas y colinas verdes y más abajo cultivadas de dorado trigo, confundiéndose en el horizonte.  
  
Las calles plateadas, con grandes casas de formas y alturas todas distintas, con porches y jardines frondosos de árboles y flores, a los lados pendientes farolillos de fuegos azulados que iluminaban las noches frescas de Rivendel. Calle arriba, entre las suaves piedras de la calzada, el terreno se volvía perpendicular y liso y daba paso a un barranco de moderada altitud que se llenaba en las crecidas del río, cuando llovía, sobre él un puente de bronce, a la derecha arcoiris y finas gotas de agua de la gran cascada y en frente un gran palacio de balcones, ventanas, porches, puertas, oro, plata, nácar, alabastro y cristales de colores: la casa de Elrond. En la hierba del jardín dos figuras altas, un varón y una mujer y serenamente les recibieron.  
  
-Bienvenido a Rivendel, Frodo Bolsón.- dijo sereno y serio el varón elfo. Suaves cabellos oscuros bajaban por sus hombros y dos trenzas colgaban delante de sus orejas puntiagudas, sujetas con hilos de oro, entre una tiara de plata.  
  
Glorfindel bajó del caballo y ayudó a bajar a Frodo, posándolo después en la fresca hierba. Frodo no pudo más que mirarles con sorpresa.  
  
La mujer habló con voz cristalina mientras agachaba lentamente su cabeza, sonriendo: -Bienvenido a nuestra casa.  
  
-Es un honor para mí.- y el hobbit hizo una graciosa reverencia, tal como si fuera un niño.   
  
-¡Bilbo!  
  
-¡Frodo! ¡Ya pensé que no te ibas a dar cuenta de que yo estaba por aquí!  
  
Frodo se abalanzó sobre Bilbo contento de volver a verle, cayendo los dos al suelo de mármol rojizo de la Sala del Fuego.  
  
Aquella sala estaba llena de elfos y vestidos vaporosos recamados de oro, cantaban y reían, algunos tocaban instrumentos, suaves flautas y pequeñas liras entonadas, otros cerca de las grandes sillas de marfil del señor de Rivendel y su hija, contaban historias de tiempos pasados. Sam quedaba impresionado con todo lo que veía a su paso y Merry y Pippin habían salido al jardín, cuando la noche ya había caído, después de cenar.  
  
-¿Qué has hecho durante todo este tiempo, Bilbo?- preguntó contento Frodo cuando de nuevo se pusieron de pie.  
  
-¡Escribir muchas canciones! Pero estoy preocupado... esta no me sale... no se continuarla...- llevaba una pequeña pluma en una mano y en la otra un trozo de pergamino con un pentagrama donde había dibujado algunas notas. Frodo río.  
  
El fuego de la habitación crepitaba en la gran chimenea, transformando toda la sala en un ir y venir de sombras temblantes y un fuerte color de aire rojo y anaranjado. Bilbo se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado: -¡Dúnadan! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!  
  
Un hombre salió de detrás de una columna rojiza al oír uno de sus tantos nombres y sonrió al ver a Bilbo peleando con su propio pergamino.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Bilbo?- y agachó su cabeza hasta tenerla a la misma altura del hobbit.  
  
-¡Esta canción no me sale!  
  
Frodo miraba desconcertado: -Trancos...¿cuántos nombres tienes?  
  
-¿Trancos? ¿Quién es Trancos?- preguntó Bilbo todavía sumergido en su composición.  
  
Aragorn hablo tranquilo y sonriente: -Ese es el nombre que me dan en Bree.  
  
Bilbo le miró de reojo aún pidiéndole un poco de ayuda: -¿Por qué no has venido al banquete? La dama Arwen estuvo allí.  
  
-Lo se, pero tenía que hacer unas cosas. A veces hay que dejar la alegría de lado, Elladan y Elrohir han vuelto del Norte y tenía que hablar con ellos.  
  
-¡Bueno Dúnadan!- dijo cada vez más impaciente Bilbo: -¡¿cómo continúo mi canción?!  
  
Aragorn sonrió: -Ven, vamos a darle unos retoques.- y se sentó en el suelo liso junto al hobbit mirando atentamente el pergamino, aunque a Frodo le pareció ver que sus ojos verdes a veces se desviaban hacia la silla de marfil donde sentaba la hija del señor de Rivendel.  
  
Aquella noche fue una noche de muchos encuentros.  
  
-¿Glorfindel por qué no nos cuentas un cuento?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¡Un cuento! Como los que me contabas cuando era pequeña.  
  
Glorfindel se rascó la cabeza intimidado: -Pues es que...  
  
Arwen sonrió desde su asiento: -Por favor... ¡además se que te encanta que la gente te escuche!- y le sacó la lengua, como hacía cuando había sido una niña, hace tantos años.  
  
-Bueno...- Glorfindel se incorporó mejor y se sentó de una forma en la que podía ver a todos los allí presentes, sentados en el limpio suelo de la Sala del Fuego expectantes ante su historia.  
  
Estaban allí el señor de Rivendel y sus hijos, su hija, la bella Undómiel de Rivendel, Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, sentado junto a ella, en uno de los brazos de su silla de marfil, Bilbo Bolsón, el hobbit que encontró el Anillo Único y Frodo, su sobrino, que lo portaba; rodeados de gentes sonrientes y felices, aún sabiendo que en algún lugar de la Tierra Media el peligro acechaba.  
  
Glorfindel carraspeó débilmente y comenzó con los ojos perdidos en recuerdos: -Érase una vez un elfo...  
  
-¡Esa ya me la sé!- dijo Arwen sonriendo desde su sitio.  
  
Glorfindel le lanzó una mirada irónica pero contenta: -Esta es distinta...  
  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en las bocas de todos y Glorfindel prosiguió.  
  
-Érase una vez un elfo, conocido por sus bellos ojos grises, presa de recuerdos, pero a la vez de tristeza, seriedad y melancolía. Raramente sonreía, aunque le gustase o lo desease, gran angustia habitaba en su interior y fue una elfa la que le separó de su eterna soledad.  
  
"El pelo de ella era negro como la noche que sigue a la puesta de sol y sus ojos azules como el agua del río.  
  
"Se conocieron lentamente, primero sólo de vista, luego siguieron los roces por la calle, las noches frente a su ventana, y finalmente las palabras. Ella hablaba tan cristalinamente que él quedó prendado nada más oír la primera nota de su voz melodiosa. Hablaron de todo lo posible, bajo la lluvia, junto al río, en un jardín y entre espigas de trigo vino el primer beso. El amor les colmó pero este no fue aceptado por todos. Él hijo mayor de una importante familia, ella elfa del Norte, de distintas costumbres y oscuro pasado; sus padres no lo aceptaron.  
  
"Poco a poco fueron separados implícitamente. No podían salir de su casa, castigos, reprendas... Y a escondidas se vieron tantas veces. Pocos sabían de su amor, pocos sabían que fuera tan fuerte y poco a poco también fue llegando lo que todo elfo se espera en estos tiempos que cada vez vienen más marcados por el miedo al dolor y el sometimiento que empieza a coger forma en la Tierra Media desde hace siglos. Ella tuvo que partir al otro lado del mar.  
  
-¡Glorfindel esta historia se parece mucho!  
  
Glorfindel no miró a Arwen y prosiguió sonriendo: -El día en el que ella debía partir grande angustia apareció en sus rostros y él pudo escapar de su casa antes de que ella desapareciese. Corrió hasta ella agarrándola de la mano y en su rostro con ternura la besó. En su frente blanca, entre el negro de su pelo puso una tiara y prometieron volver a verse algún día.  
  
Arwen tamborileó con los dedos en el brazo de su silla de marfil que estaba libre pues en el otro sentaba Aragorn, haciendo comprender con impaciencia a Glorfindel que aquella historia le era demasiado familiar.  
  
Por el rostro de Glorfindel pasó una mirada de paciencia y prosiguió contando lo sucedido al publico expectante, esta vez con un tono más grave en la voz: -Más él cayó, aún poseyendo entre sus dones la inmortalidad característica de nuestra raza y hoy su cuerpo descansa en paz entre hierba de pradera y oro de trigo.  
  
Elrond de repente abrió mucho los ojos, como si hubiera despertado de un intranquilo sueño, reconoció tal vez en la historia de Glorfindel a alguien conocido.  
  
-Cuentan algunos...- continuó Glorfindel: - que cuando ella descubrió lo que le había pasado fue a visitar todos los días el mar, desde un risco de las tierras imperecederas, al otro lado del océano, donde nadie sufre. Cuentan también que entonces sintió que la tiara de su frente ardía y que necesitaba volver a verle y cumplir su promesa. Ella sintió que él la llamaba y su cuerpo de mujer, descansó, mecido por las olas del océano, llevando su mente al otro lado, donde su amor la esperaba.  
  
Elrond se llevó una mano a la boca, impaciente e incluso nervioso sumergido en algunos recuerdos. Y Arwen habló, con Aragorn riendo a su lado por la bella historia: - Glorfindel, estas perdiendo tu originalidad...  
  
-Tal vez- dijo Glorfindel levantándose con ojos un tanto somnolientos por la noche entrada: -Quizás porque esas dos historias no lo sean del todo y porque la realidad de una vida muchas veces se repite en otra...  
  
La gente conmovida había quedado ahora confusa sobre lo que acaba de decir Glorfindel y cuando este salió lentamente de la habitación durante largas horas se habló del cuento y sus personajes, tal vez del todo no inventados.  
  
P.d. Cuanto tiempo!!! Os echaba de menos!! Ya casi ni os acordareis de mi querido Glorfindel. Ni de Elroyënath... que es al que se refiere la historia de Glorfi. Os prometo intentar no tardar tanto la próxima vez, pero el ordenador no funcionó bien, ni la conecsión, ni nada... Vosotros sabeis que os quiero mucho!!! XP! BESOS BABOSOS!!!  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


End file.
